Heart of an Avenger
by SpiralAK
Summary: Issei's latest client is Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious young man that wants to know more about his world. Meanwhile, Kiba wants revenge, but when he meets Sasuke, he meets someone that understands him and his plight like no one else.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : There's an issue with the character tags that places Sasuke's name first, which isn't my intent. While Sasuke is an important character in this story, he isn't the main character.

* * *

Issei pulled to a halt in front of a hotel. According to his tracker, this was where his current client was staying. What information he received wasn't much to go on, so he didn't know what to expect. Still, he planned to do his best. The last thing he wanted to do was screw things up.

Nobody wanted to make a contract with him, no matter how hard he worked. What made it harder to stomach was that he was the only one with this problem. Even Asia had formed more pacts than he had. He didn't – and couldn't – resent her luck, but her rapid progress was distressing. What did it say about his ability if someone who had been a devil for less time than he had was able to make more contracts than him?

There were times when he wondered what the point of putting in all this effort was if he got nothing out of it, but he reminded himself of his dream every time he got discouraged. He had lots of time to create his first contract, and he couldn't do that if he beat himself up or moped around and cried about bad luck. No, he was going to start fresh and seize the opportunity by the tits.

With that in mind, he got off his bike, chained it up and entered the hotel. It didn't take that much time for him to reach his client's room and when he did, he pounded on the door. He winced when he realised the slight he made. In his excitement, he didn't even think about holding back, and now he risked making a bad impression before he even opened his mouth. He was already at a disadvantage, since he couldn't teleport inside.

If he heard one more person ask "What kind of devil rings a doorbell?", he was going to be so pissed off.

The door opened, grabbing his attention. Issei couldn't keep a frown from crossing his face. His client was one of those pretty boys, one with shoulder-length black hair, smooth facial features and piercing black eyes. Or eye, since his left eye was covered by a long fringe. Compared to him, he was plain as day, with his ordinary brown hair and normal brown eyes.

"So you're the one they sent me," the pretty boy said, his voice as smooth as silk. It was a good thing he had never met him before now. Kuoh Academy had more than enough pretty boys to go around and steal all the girls, and not only did this guy seemed to be the kind of dude that could make girls wet without even trying, there was always the risk of his secret being revealed.

It was one thing to be known as one of the school's biggest perverts, but it was another thing entirely to be known as a perverted devil. Maybe he'd score some chicks who were into that...

Issei turned his frown into a smile. He couldn't let preconceptions – or his daydreams – ruin his chances of securing that contract. "Yeah, I'm Issei. What's your name?"

The boy smirked. "You're not what I expected a devil to look like."

 _So that's how he's gonna play it, huh?_ There were times when a client wouldn't give their name for whatever reason. He rolled with it, but it didn't mean it wasn't irritating. At least he hadn't ribbed him for sucking at magic.

"What were you expecting? Red horns, a trident?"

"Something like that," he said. He put one hand in the pocket of his black trousers. "Close the door when you come in."

"Can't you do it yourself?" Issei asked. He wanted to get an idea of who he was dealing with. Rias had told him that he could get a feel for someone by how they performed simple tasks or how they treated others.

The boy made a noise that sounded almost like a snort before turning around, his beige traveler's cloak whipping behind him. It covered his left shoulder and arm entirely, and looked pretty thick. How someone could wear that in the middle of summer was beyond him.

"It would be less of a hassle if you did it."

Issei smiled. "No problem." He entered the hotel room and closing the door behind him. The pretty boy's room was sparsely decorated: there was a lone table with two cushions placed underneath it, and the kitchen had a fridge, dishwasher and stove, but there was no TV, no electronics.

It was almost like he was stepping to the past, with how similar the layout was to some of the houses he saw in older anime. "So..." Issei said after taking a seat.

"I checked in recently," the boy said, taking the seat on the other side of the table. Issei saw a sword laying next to the boy, sheathed in a dark blue scabbard. "That's why it looks like this."

Issei blinked. Was he a mind-reader, or just perceptive? "I was wondering why the place looks so boring. Still, this might be a hotel, but it's like your own bachelor pad."

"I suppose."

A bachelor pad. If he had a place of its own, with food and rent and other necessities taken care of, it would be amazing. "So no parents or anything like that?"

"No family."

The emptiness in the boy's words made Issei frown. As much as they ragged on him and mocked his life's passion, he couldn't imagine life without his parents. "Sorry."

The boy waved his right hand. "Don't worry about it."

Issei nodded. At least things wouldn't get awkward. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"I like some things and dislike some other things," he said. "I've already accomplished my first goal and I'm busy working on my second one."

Issei's frown returned. Hopefully, it wouldn't go where he thought it was going. "Okay..."

"What about you?"

Time to show him how it was done. "I like women in all forms, shapes and sizes. I don't like two-faced bitches and arrogant bastards who act like they're the best thing on the planet." He grinned. "And my goal is to get my own harem!"

"Interesting."

A self-satisfied smirk crossed the boy's face then, wiping the grin off Issei's. He wouldn't let this guy's attitude get to him. But that was easier said than done, Issei soon realized. His attempt at trying to get the boy to talk failed as he got frustratingly vague answers to his questions. He didn't want to go outside and do something, either. With every passing second, Issei could see that contract slipping further and further away.

Eventually, his patience ran out. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" he asked, staring at him.

The handsome prick's nonchalant tone made Issei scowl. "You're acting all vague and mysterious. This whole angsty, brooding, arrogant loner shtick just pisses me off."

He raised an eyebrow. "Does it now?"

Issei slammed his hand on the table, gritting his teeth and ignoring the lancing pain that seared through his body. His hand was still transformed, but he didn't know how long the magic disguising the Boosted Gear would hold out for. Fortunately, the table hadn't even cracked.

"Bastard," he said, his voice coming out in a seething hiss. This guy wasn't like Kiba, who was a nice guy that just so happened to be a chick magnet; he was a straight-up asshole. "Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"It isn't," he said, making eye contact. He wasn't smirking anymore. "You just remind me of this friend of mine, so I treated you like I would treat him. I never thought you'd take it so badly."

The tension begin to seep from Issei's body. He released his fist. "I just don't like that sort of thing. It wouldn't kill you to be nice, you know? Especially when I'm trying to help you have a good time."

The boy sighed. "You're right. In the process of talking to you, I forgot why I came here in the first place."

"And why are you here?"

"I can't answer that." That would have set Issei off, but he wasn't being an annoying jerk. In fact, he sounded dead serious. He could work with that. "But I can tell you that I want to know more about how this world works. How you got that power sealed onto your hand."

Issei's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't show his surprise. "Sure, but don't be surprised if I don't reveal everything about us. You understand, right?"

The boy nodded, his previous smugness replaced with a stone-cold stare. "Then let's get started."

It took some time, but Issei was able to explain what he knew about devils and how they functioned, along with the basics behind the other factions that opposed them, like the fallen angels or the church and their exorcists. The impromptu course made it clear that he really didn't know a lot about his new life, even though he had been a devil for nearly two months. Maybe he could get someone to help him with that.

"I think that's enough for now," the boy said. "We should do this again sometime."

Issei smiled. "Glad to hear it! We can exchange numbers, and you can call me or text me whenever you want me to visit."

"Call?" he repeated, like he had never heard of the concept before.

"You have one of these, right?" Issei asked, pulling out his cellphone and showing it to the boy.

"Right." He pulled out a pretty basic flip phone. "I'm still getting used to these cell phones."

His smile broadened, mostly because he was actually admitting he wasn't Mr. Perfect and hiding behind an air of aloof smugness. "Don't worry about it. Could you do me a favour, first?"

"Depends on the favour."

"Since you want me to come back, you just have to give me appropriate compensation to make our contract official."

It was a real confidence booster, knowing that he was this close to getting a contract. However, nothing in life was guaranteed and when he didn't respond, Issei feared that he pushed his luck too hard and too fast.

Then the pretty boy shrugged. "No problem."

The response was music to his ears and made him want to do a victory dance. Instead, he smiled. No need to embarrass himself so quickly.

"Thanks, man. You won't regret this."

"Don't mention it," he said. His smirk returned, but Issei let it slide.

Once he received his compensation, the contract was 'signed'. Months of hard work and constant failure had finally paid off. His first ever pact might have been with some guy who played 'brooding bad boy' to the hilt, but he'd take it if it meant being one step closer to accomplishing his dream.

He was going to be the harem king of the goddamn universe.

"If that's all, then let me get your number before I go."

"Just one thing," he said, stopping Issei in his tracks.

"What is it?"

"My name. I never gave it to you." He extended his right hand. "I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Issei said, giving Sasuke a firm handshake.

In spite of his joy from forming the pact, he was still wary about Sasuke. His attitude from earlier still loomed over every word he said, and he was definitely hiding something. No one normal would know he had the Boosted Gear, especially when it wasn't activated.

Maybe he was being paranoid, but he knew better than to take something at face value, no matter how nice it looked. Still, he got the contract, and Sasuke was willing to work with him. For now, that was good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

The magic disguising Issei's arm was at its breaking point. It could be hours or even minutes before everyone found out that his left arm was actually a red gauntlet. If his true nature was exposed to the public and it couldn't be played off as a joke, there was a good chance it would expose his friends, too. He didn't want them to suffer over something that was easily preventable. Erasing people's memories could only go so far to keep the existence of supernatural beings a secret.

On top of that, he had to deal with an arm that contained the soul of a dragon. He never imagined that it would hurt so damn much. It was like a boiling volcano, throbbing out of control when he least expected it and burning every day.

Still, even if he knew that he would be in for such a hard time, he'd still sacrifice his arm if it meant he could save Rias.

Fortunately, there was a way to relieve the pain and keep his arm from transforming on its own, at least for a little while. The essence of the dragon's spirit had to be removed from his body and the easiest way to do that was to have it sucked out of his fingers. There might have been some other way, but it probably wouldn't be half as satisfying.

Today, Akeno would be performing the ritual. She was always eager to help and always lavished attention on his hand like he was some kind of king getting the world's greatest massage, where even a light touch was enough to make him moan from arousal.

It took some time for the ritual to finish, which was why he was spending his lunch break in the club room. Since the building would be closed off after school, the timing couldn't be better.

The sheer amount of pleasure she was giving him was almost too much to handle. It was like his mind was trapped in a pink haze and if he opened his eyes, all he would see was Akeno in that wet robe, sucking him off. It was too bad that she was only dressed like that because she had just finished taking a shower. Unlike him, it wasn't necessary for her to be half-naked in order for the ritual to be a success.

Then again, maybe this was her way of telling him that she wanted to get closer. It was hard to believe, but that didn't matter right now, not as long as he had the ritual to look forward to.

Before long, Akeno's tongue went from base to tip and she released his finger with a pop.

"The dragon's essence is gone," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin that had been on the nearby table. Her black hair wasn't tied up in its usual ponytail today, a change he enjoyed. "You should be fine, at least for now."

Issei smiled, reclining against the sofa. The relief he felt as the dragon's spirit left him was just as good as the ritual itself. His arm didn't throb or pulsate with searing heat. It was normal, and normal felt amazing.

"Great. Thanks a lot, Akeno."

"My pleasure, as always." She stood up and adjusted her robe. It looked like she was going to leave. "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely."

He enjoyed her company, and it seemed like she felt the same way. It was a shame that he didn't get to spend more time with her. In between school and club activities, he didn't have much time to spare on other things, like learning more about the supernatural.

He hadn't seen Sasuke in a couple of days, but it wouldn't look good if he went to him with nothing. Maybe if the Boosted Gear could double the amount of time he could spend, then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Then again, there was another solution to this problem that didn't require him to break the laws of physics.

"Hey, Akeno, hold on for a bit," he said, standing up.

She stopped at the door and peered over her shoulder. "What is it?"

Now came the hard part. "I need someone to teach me more about devils and angels and all that supernatural stuff, and I was wondering if you could help me."

A smirk crept onto Akeno's face. "Why would you ask me?"

Keeping his calm expression steady wasn't easy, but he had to stay strong. "Because you've helped me out before. Like when you taught me how to use magic, or whenever you'd take the time to explain things I didn't know about."

"Is that so?" She slinked towards him, her wide hips swaying with every step. Damn, she was so hot. He had to stay focused on his goal, not on her long legs or her bountiful, tempting cleavage.

"I suppose I could help you, but what will Rias think? Once she finds out about us spending private time behind her back, she'll get so jealous."

The thought made him pale. He couldn't stand to see Rias jealous or angry because of something he did. At the same time, he didn't want to burden her already busy schedule. "As long as we don't do anything to make our master jealous, she'll have nothing to worry about."

A part of him expected Rias to walk in on them, but the door remained closed, shutting them off from the rest of the world. Something that could easily be taken advantage of.

As if on cue, Akeno draped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep embrace. "You've convinced me. I'd be happy to help you, Issei."

Her breath was hot against his ear and she pressed herself against him, making his focus swim like he was fighting against a rising tide. They were still alone.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

Although, only time would tell if this backfired on him like the last time he was alone with a dark-haired hottie.

* * *

Sunset was rapidly approaching, the sun's rays shining through the windows and illuminating Issei's room. The Occult Research Club was having their regular meeting at his place because their building was being cleaned out. Not that there was a problem with that. Setbacks were a part of life that were meant to be adapted to.

Even if he did have an issue, it would be hard to prevent the meeting from taking place in his own home when the club president lived with him.

"This month's contract numbers are in," Rias said. She sat across from him on his bed, surrounded by the other members of her peerage. Her crimson red hair pooled around her body, which made it hard to focus on anything else. Fortunately for Issei, he managed to hear what she was saying.

As he expected, Akeno had accumulated the most contracts at eleven total, but Koneko wasn't far behind, having earned ten contracts. It made sense: her silver hair and small stature were perfect traits for a mascot, which made her really popular. He had covered for her on more than one occasion when she was double-booked, even if it didn't net him a contract of his own.

Kiba was next with eight, which wasn't a surprise. Being a handsome guy with blond hair, foreign looks and an infallibly polite attitude was a recipe for success.

"Asia, you have three," Rias said, setting her little tea cup on its little plate. Hopefully, she didn't spill anything since he'd have to clean it. "I'm proud of what you've accomplished so far. Keep up the good work.

Three in a month was quite a lot, but he figured Asia was successful because she was a precious treasure that people wanted to protect and someone who would be cherished by anyone she met. Being a cute, blonde, foreign girl didn't hurt. Everyone else was pleased, too, and Asia beamed at their praise.

"Thank you all so much," she said. "You're too kind."

"You deserve it," Issei said, smiling at his friend. "Great job, Asia." Her face turned bright red as she returned his smile.

"As for you, Issei..." Rias took a sip from her tea cup. "You have one contract."

Music to his ears. And with a completed service came compensation. _Icha Icha Paradise_ , an erotic novel with an orange cover, was on his desk waiting to be read. As a connoisseur of pornography, erotica of any kind was a great gift, doubly so when it wasn't terrible.

"I knew you could do it, Issei," Asia said, stirring him from his thoughts. Her smile hadn't faded; in fact, it had only grown. "Congratulations."

Kiba smiled. "Way to go, dude! You finally got one."

"Not bad," Koneko said. She drank from her cup. "For a pervert." While she wasn't exactly smiling, her words lacked any bite to them, making it easy to take the complement as it was.

"Looks like all your hard work's paid off," Akeno said. Maybe it was just a trick of the light, but it felt like she was trying to devour him with her eyes. The smile on her face didn't help matters.

He tore his gaze away from the intoxicating sight and smiled, his cheeks flushed from all their compliments. And nothing more. "Thanks, guys. But this is just the start. Just you watch, I'll be the one with the most contracts next month."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rias said. "You'll have to work even harder in order to capitalize on your success. Get complacent and that contract of yours will be the only one you ever get."

Leave it to Rias to keep him grounded without knocking him off his feet. "Yeah, I know."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. If you need any help, feel free to ask me, alright?"

Sometimes, he wondered what he did to deserve her care and attention. It wasn't just him being a member of her peerage. She actually liked him, and he couldn't believe it.

Thankfully, he was saved from having to respond when his mother entered his room. She brought cookies, which was great. Something good to eat would keep the negativity away. Then she held out his old photo albums, filled with his baby pictures.

So not great.

At least it distracted Rias. He had caught her frowning, but a really pretty smile bloomed on her face as she looked at his pictures, quickly joining the others in cooing and giggling over how adorable he was. Even Koneko was curious about 'the naked details of his tiny past', a set of words he never expected to come out of her mouth.

"These are some pretty nice pictures." Issei looked up and found that Kiba had taken a seat on his chair, reading through an album with a smile on his face. Someone was in high spirits today.

"Hey, man, what are you doing with my photo album?"

"I'm just taking a look," Kiba said. "Don't worry, there aren't any baby pictures."

Issei blew out some hot air. He could try and take the album, but Kiba was a fast one. It'd be a waste of time if he had to work for it. At least he was spared the humiliation of a guy looking at him naked.

"Whatever." Issei stood up and went to the discarded bowl, taking it with him back to his seat. "Man, this sucks," he said, taking a bite out of a cookie. "The last thing I needed was for my mom to waltz in and bust my balls."

"I don't know about that. She seems like a great mother to me."

 _Yeah, well, what would you know?_ Issei held his tongue, turning away from Kiba. As he continued to eat, he watched his mother interact with Rias and the other girls, smiling like she'd won the lottery. She had always wanted to show off his baby photos to a girl he brought home and now that she could, her wish had come true.

It must have validated all the pain she endured to bring him to this world, all the disappointment that his parents felt from having to pin their hopes and dreams on a guy like him.

Well, for now, at least.

As long as everyone was happy, then he couldn't really complain. Even if it was at his expense.

"I guess you're right," he said.

Kiba smiled again, but this one was off-putting. "It must be nice to have a family."

"Yeah, it definitely is." Then what Kiba said hit him, and he felt the strangest sense of déjà vu. "Wait, are you saying that you don't have a family either?"

He didn't answer, which was all the confirmation he needed. Here he was bitching about his mother, when Kiba didn't have a mother at all. Truly, he was a genius. He was about to apologize, but he never got the chance.

"Hey, Issei," Kiba said, in a tone that was colder than ice. Issei looked up and gulped, startled by how intensely Kiba was examining the picture in front of him. "Do you recognize this photo?"

The photo in question showed Issei and a child with chestnut brown hair sitting in Issei's living room, playing on a pair of GameBoys. A sword with an elaborate white sheath was set against the wall, next to the fireplace.

"Yeah," Issei said. "He lived across the street from me. We used to play together when we were kids, but he had to move away when his dad got a job overseas."

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember that kid's name.

Kiba nodded. "I see. One more thing. Do you remember anything about the sword?"

"It belonged to that kid's dad, but that's all I can remember. It was a long time ago."

He smiled in an attempt to break the mood, but it withered away when he saw Kiba's steely gaze. The hatred in his eyes was palpable, and that eerie smile didn't do anything to offset it.

"I guess anything's possible, huh?"

Issei blinked. "You're telling me."

He chuckled, briefly. "I never expected it to appear in a picture with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This is a Holy Sword," Kiba said, a scowl flickering on to his face. It disappeared as quickly as it came. "Never mind. It's nothing to worry about."

Kiba closed the photo album and handed it to Issei, who took it. There was something off about all of this. From Kiba's lack of parents to how he had reacted to seeing the Holy Sword in the photo, it didn't paint a pretty picture of whatever he had gone through.

"Want one?" Issei asked, holding out a cookie.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

Issei shrugged. "If you say so." An unsettling silence filled the air between them, too suffocating to be awkward. He needed to break it. "You know you can talk about whatever's bothering you, right? We're all here for you."

Kiba smiled. It felt forced. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

It turned out that Kiba didn't know. If he did, he didn't care enough to tell him anything. Not that he was any better. If someone told him the exact same thing, it would go out the other ear by the time they were finished talking. It was easier to bottle things up and ignore them, rather than taking the risk of trusting or caring about someone and having that trust broken.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Iseei shook his head, regaining his bearings. "I'm fine."

He had just finished telling Sasuke how peerages worked and their greater purpose in the underworld: to bolster the devils' dwindling population by reincarnating humans and monsters of all kinds through the Evil Piece system, and giving those newly christened devils a chance to earn enough prestige to start their own peerages one day.

It was also the subject of his after-school lesson with Akeno. The only problem he had was that it was too much information to take in all at once. At least Akeno had taken it in stride when he told her he wanted to take a break. It would suck if she stopped teaching him because she thought he was lazy.

Her knowledge was stuff he needed to know if he wanted to have his own peerage one day, and it was the main reason why he was still in Sasuke's hotel room.

"Do you have any questions?" Issei asked, closing his notebook and placing it on the side of the table.

"Can a devil leave their master?"

"Yeah." He didn't need to look at his notes to answer this question. "They're called stray devils. There's as many reasons for why devils go rogue as there are stray devils, but most of them leave because they want to fulfill some desire they have. And for some reason, they can't do it while they're still connected to their peerage."

" _Something's recently been brought to my attention. A purpose."_

A frown creased Issei's face. "It consumes them until nothing remains except whatever drove them to leave their friends in the first place. They'll even try to access the power locked away by their Evil Piece." He grimaced as the image of the last stray they fought crossed his mind. "It isn't pretty."

In contrast, Sasuke's expression was as smooth as ever. "Talking from experience?"

"Yep. All the stray devils I've encountered were monsters that gave up whatever humanity they had for more power. There's no reasoning with them once they've gone that far."

" _I thought you were fighting for Rias!"_

" _You thought wrong."_

Issei took a deep breath, letting the air fill his lungs before he exhaled. He was letting fear of something that would probably never happen distract him.

"I can see why leaving their peerage might be appealing," Sasuke said.

"Why's that?"

"It's safe. They might become comfortable when they have friends who care about them or a satisfying job, but as long as their desire remains unfulfilled, they'll never be content with what they have. Even if they don't realize it."

" _I remembered the reason why I fight. My purpose for living."_

"How would you know? I just finished telling you about stray devils a minute ago."

"I don't need to know about stray devils to know when someone's rejecting what makes them who they are. Once they're given a reminder of their past, it puts everything that happened since then into perspective. And most of the time, it makes them desperate for change."

" _I'm going to destroy the Excalibur. That alone is my purpose."_

Issei smiled, a tight, thin line that stretched his mouth wide. "Talking from experience?"

A slight smirk was his answer. "You seem agitated. There's something bothering you, isn't there?"

So much for trying to keep things on the down-low. He could try and play it off, but chances were that it would only make Sasuke more suspicious, which could lead to questions he didn't want to answer.

"I won't blame you if you don't want to tell me, but you should talk to someone about it. Get it off your chest before you do something you'll regret."

That was easier said than done. For a moment, he considered telling Sasuke, but thought against it. He wouldn't have any trouble with doing that if Sasuke wasn't a stranger. It was hard to trust someone he didn't know.

Although, that also meant he didn't have to keep up appearances. As long as he didn't reveal too much, there would be nothing to worry about. He did remember telling Kiba not to keep things to himself.

"It's about a friend of mine," Issei said, staring at Sasuke's visible eye. "Kiba."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I know someone with that name."

"Wait, seriously?" When Sasuke nodded, Issei burst into laughter. It relieved some of the tension in his shoulders and neck. Even Sasuke seemed to find it amusing, judging from the smile that appeared on his face.

"I doubt it's anything more than a coincidence," he said. "Unless your friend has a dog for a partner."

"Nah." He imagined Kiba standing alongside a large dog with a sword in its mouth, triggering even more laughter. It took him some time to catch his breath. "It's definitely a coincidence."

"Right." His smile faded, his face donning a smooth mask. "Did something happen to Kiba?"

"No," Issei said. "He was fine the last time I saw him. Well, physically, at least."

"When was that?"

"Last night. We were sent to kill a stray devil and we did the job, but Kiba barely did anything. The only reason why he didn't get hurt was because a teammate of ours saved his ass. Our master really laid into him for what he did, but he didn't care."

A scowl had crossed his face during his explanation, blood boiling in his veins. He took another deep breath to calm his nerves.

"I was worried because I knew he'd been acting strange, so I tried to talk to him. He didn't want to at first, but I was able to get through to him "

Issei smiled, in spite of himself. "I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he told me why his attitude had changed. He wants to destroy the Excalibur and get his revenge."

"Revenge?"

The hairs on the back of Issei's neck suddenly stood on end, goosebumps crawling over his skin. A chill settled in the air, dropping the temperature of the hotel room more than the air conditioning ever did.

"Yeah, revenge. It surprised me, too."

Although, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. After they came home, Rias had told him and Asia about the Holy Sword Project. It was designed by the Church to grant its subjects the ability to wield Holy Swords, including the legendary Excalibur, but that plan failed completely and they disposed of all the children that were involved in the experiments.

Kiba had been one of its victims.

Learning about what he had gone through put his past treatment of the guy into a new light. Unfortunately, he couldn't make amends because he had no idea where Kiba was. He skipped school today and wasn't answering his phone. Before, he'd probably be happy with Prince Pretty out of the way, but now, he couldn't get him out of his mind.

"I think we should stop here," Sasuke said, startling Issei. He had been dead quiet ever since he mentioned revenge, staring at nothing with laser-focused eyes. But now, that gaze was focused on him.

"Why?" Issei said, forcing himself not to look away.

"I need a break. We can pick up where we left off the next time you visit."

It had to be nothing, but Sasuke clearly wasn't in the mood to argue. He was starting to build a rapport with the guy, and while he could try and press him for answers, chances were that it would backfire on him. For now, the best option was to play it safe and find out if anything happened when he got the chance.

"Fine by me. Hopefully, there won't be any setbacks next time."

"Right."

Issei climbed to his feet and picked up his notebook. Like it or not, his work here was done. "Then I'll be going."

"One more thing," Sasuke said, standing up as well.

"What is it?"

He smiled. "Thanks for telling me about your friend."

Issei returned the smile. "Thanks for listening. I'll see you soon."

His smile grew as he went to the door. The chill from earlier had subsided, soothing his frayed nerves. Telling Sasuke about his problems had helped, more than he expected.

While it wasn't ideal, he had to trust that Kiba would be alright on his own. Besides, maybe some time alone would let the guy clear his head before he did something stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

It was raining that night.

Kiba wandered through lifeless streets and empty alleyways, not caring how his shirt and trousers clung to his skin from the constant downpour. Sleep had eluded him after returning home, so he decided to go for a walk. Clear his head a little.

The fact that he spent most of the day doing so was inconsequential.

Last night, Rias had slapped him. He deserved it, as his lack of focus nearly cost him his life and endangered his team. Failing her made his heart ache with guilt. She gave him a new name and a new life, free from the horrors he had experienced.

However, he realized something that night. He spent years of his life doing mundane things for the sake of his master, even if there were times when it brought him no enjoyment. He deluded himself into thinking that he could enjoy life while his grievance was left unavenged. And in the process, he forgot where he came from.

If Issei hadn't shown him that photo, there was a very good chance that he'd live the rest of his very long life trapped in a deluge of lies.

" _We are friends, aren't we?"_

Issei was wrong. It wouldn't be right for him to have friends. He didn't deserve that. Not now. And he wasn't willing to go back, either.

Something twitched at his senses: the rush of air around him, movement too subtle for ordinary eyes to catch. His eyesight was anything but ordinary. A devil's vision grew sharper after the sun set, so spotting what had moved was simple for a creature of the night. It was merely a crow perched on a nearby power line.

He stared at the crow and it stared back at him with gray, human eyes. Kiba blinked, but when he opened his eyes, the crow had disappeared. It must have been something his sleep-deprived mind conjured up. No one he knew had a crow for a familiar.

Undeterred by the hallucination, Kiba continued to walk. Just as he was about to reach an intersection, a man crossed his path, clutching his ribs. Blood flowed from a gash in his side, colouring his fingers red and staining his green robes.

"Help me!" he said.

Kiba ignored him. It wasn't worth the effort helping a dying man, especially a priest. He seemed to be running from something, but he was only able to take a few more steps before he collapsed. His face was pulled into a pained grimace as the light left his eyes. Maybe he was innocent, after all.

He shook his head. No priest was truly innocent, in his experience.

Another man arrived, dressed in a green coat with gold trim that protected him from the elements and covered his white tunic and matching pants.

The silver-haired man was wielding a peculiar sword. The blade was long, slanting off around the middle to a ridge on one side and three curved edges on the other, the bottom edge guarding the pommel.

"Yoohoo!" he said. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm _so_ glad that the playboy of the scum underworld came to pay me a visit."

Kiba frowned. "Freed Sellzen. I was wondering where you crawled to. You were hiding in town this whole time?"

The exorcist grinned, red eyes glinting with malice. Lightning crashed from high above. "You guessed it! Give this man a prize! But enough about me. Where did all your little friends run off to? We can't have a proper reunion if everyone isn't here."

"Sorry, but they aren't here right now." A sword with a black blade and golden hilt appeared in front of him, conjured from a red portal. The product of his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth. "And unfortunately for you," Kiba clutched the sword's pommel, "I'm not in the best of moods."

Freed cackled, an ugly, harsh sound that got on his nerves. "What perfect timing! I've been wanting to give this bad boy a real test, but killing priests just isn't what it used to be."

The sword began to glow, brighter than a star. While the sword was shaped differently, its golden aura was unmistakable.

"It can't be!" Kiba said.

"Oh, but it is!" Freed replied, a sickening grin on his disgusting face. "It's the legendary Excalibur!"

The sight of the Holy Sword made him scowl, fury bubbling from deep within. It was a sign of what he had to do.

"Where did you get it?"

"That would be telling. I'd rather use this exalted blade to kill that shitty devil friend of yours and his little Church whore, but as penance for your previous actions, I'll kill you first!"

Freed charged, faster than Kiba expected, but he was able to block the sword with his own blade. He shivered, grip so tight that his palms began to ache.

"You won't lay a finger on either of them," Kiba said.

Freed's grin didn't waver. "Is that so? And what, pray tell, will you do to stop me?"

Lightning flashed, illuminating the two fighters: a exorcist who had strayed from the Church and a devil who had strayed from his master. Neither one of them gave an inch.

His destiny was right in front of him, waiting to be seized. All he had to do was put his best foot forward.

"I'll kill you."

Kiba pushed forward, slicing against Freed's Holy Sword as he tried to cut his jugular, only for the exorcist to leap a few meters away.

"You'll kill me?" Freed said. "Now there's something I never thought you'd say." He laughed, tongue lolling out of his mouth like a ravenous dog. "Good job! But it won't be enough to save you or your friends."

Not if he had anything to say about it. With a swing of his sword, numerous black tendrils erupted from his blade, racing towards the Holy Sword and ensnaring it in its maw. However, the Excalibur's holy light proved to be too potent and the tendrils snapped under the pressure.

"That was cute," Freed said, cackling once again. "But it looks like that plan failed. Ah well, you win some, you lose some."

Kiba smirked. "On the contrary, everything went just as planned."

The Holy Eraser was a technique designed to absorb light, leaving darkness in its wake. The fact that it wasn't able to do so to Freed's weapon only proved that it was the real deal, beyond any shadow of a doubt.

The smirk faded, like a wisp snuffed out. "You're going to die tonight, Freed. And when I'm done with you, I'll destroy your infernal weapon."

Swords clashed once more as Kiba moved into Freed's guard and thrust at his stomach. The blow was parried, but he used the momentum to spin on the spot and slash at his flank. Freed took a half-step backwards to block, but it put him on the back foot, allowing Kiba to strike again as he looked for an opening in his defense.

"Infernal, huh?" Freed said.

The Excalibur suddenly sliced through the muscles in his right bicep. Blood seeped from the wound and burned, turning into a dark red gas. The pain was so immense that Kiba collapsed to his knees, grasping at his limp arm.

"Didn't you hear? This Holy Sword despises devils. Getting cut by one must feel like hell on Earth."

Kiba gritted his teeth. This was nothing, a minor wound that wouldn't hinder him at all. "Shut up! Just shut your damn mouth!"

"Make me!"

Clutching his sword in his left hand, Kiba lunged forward and swept Freed off his feet.

"That's cheating!" Freed said.

Kiba jumped into the air, sword held high. "Does it look like I care?" Just before he could land and stab Freed, his target moved out of the way and skittered behind him like a rat.

A toothy grin was on his face, but it was anything but mirthful. "Nice move, kid. But it–" A small green sigil appeared next to Freed's ear. "Shit!"

The distraction was all he needed to close the gap, sword-arm stretched out like he was wielding a lance. Once again, Freed dodged.

"I hate to cut this short, but someone more important is calling." He twisted in mid-air and tossed something at him. "It's been fun, though. See you –"

A shadow moved in between them, catching the object and throwing it in the air. It exploded in a flash of blinding light. Freed landed on the road just as the shadow coalesced, revealing a hooded figure clad in a beige cloak that clung like a shell, damp and heavy.

"Look what we have here," Freed said, the Excalibur held aloft. His red pupils narrowed into slits, teeth bared in a scowl. "Another pretty boy too stupid to understand what he got himself into. If you had any brains, you wouldn't have interfered."

Kiba stepped forward, but the 'pretty boy' raised his right hand. "Let me handle him," he said.

His first instinct was to refuse. Regardless of how confident or skilled the boy was, it was his fight, and some stranger wanting to help would likely end in disaster for the both of them.

If worst came to worst, Freed would kill the boy and he would get another chance to fight him... meaning that he had no problem with letting the newcomer take centre stage.

"It's your funeral," Kiba said, stepping out of the way.

Freed grinned. "Took the words right out of my mouth!" He sprinted forward, preparing to slash the boy's torso and open him up from crotch to chin. If it connected, the boy would surely be killed. Freed would then be distracted from the joy of a fresh kill, giving him enough time to catch him off-guard and plunge his blade into his heart, or chop off his head.

All he had to do was let the boy die.

In the time it had taken for Kiba to make a decision, Freed had closed the gap. The Excalibur arced upwards, about to take another victim...

Only for it to be blocked by a silver blade. Kiba's grip on his own blade relaxed, just a little bit. The stranger really could handle himself.

If Freed was surprised, it didn't show as he swung the Holy Sword again with an urgency that hadn't existed during their fight. He struck from different angles with impossibly fluid motion, twirling from thrusts into slicing movements with ease. Somehow, the stranger wasn't just able to hold his own, he was parrying all of Freed's strikes with one hand, moving only when necessary. He made it look easy.

As time went on, Freed began to pick up speed, circling around the stranger each time he saw an opening. He gradually became harder to follow until he was moving so quickly that he left after-images in his wake. It was all in vain, it seemed, as the stranger was still able to keep up without making a mistake. For a fleeting moment, Kiba saw the red glow in the stranger's visible eye as Freed dashed into his guard from behind.

That was when the stranger spun and lashed out with a kick that caught Freed in the stomach, knocking him to the ground with enough force to make him bounce off the watery street. Freed caught himself and hopped to his feet off a handspring, standing a fair distance away from Kiba.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted, clutching his ribs and coughing violently. A scowl darkened Freed's face once again, eyes bulging in their sockets. Then his customary grin returned, sanding over the cracks in his facade. "You ain't half-bad, for a dead man. I'd consider showing mercy on your wayward soul, but you've stuck your nose where it doesn't belong and interfered with our plans. Nothing personal, but that's just how things work here."

Clearly, Freed hadn't thought of wiping people's memories. Murder was a much simpler solution.

"What are these plans?" the stranger asked.

Kiba shook his head. He already knew what Freed would say.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!" he replied, right on cue.

Then he moved, dashing towards them at blistering speeds, planning to skewer the stranger with the Excalibur like a fish. It seemed like an attack that could easily be countered, except Freed wasn't aiming at the stranger.

He was aiming at him.

Blocking Freed wouldn't be an issue, but following his movements was easier when he was fighting someone else. It didn't mean he wasn't capable: if the stranger could overcome Freed with one hand, then so could he.

Just as Freed came into range, Kiba knocked the Excalibur away from his body and stabbed his chest. All he hit was air.

"You're too slow!"

Freed was behind him. No time to counter. Had to make some distance. He focused all his energy into his legs. Jumped forward. The tip of the Holy Sword grazed his back. Searing pain lanced through his spine –

– the world around him warped, just before his flesh was punctured –

– but he was safe. Kiba turned, stopped in his tracks. The Excalibur jutted out of the stranger's chest. His cloak was stained. The boy stared at him with a gray eye. He'd taken his place.

"Don't worry about me, Kiba." Turgid, red liquid dribbled out of his mouth. How did he know his name? "Focus on what's in front of you."

Lightning burst out of him, electrocuting Freed. He collapsed, face colliding against the pavement. Limbs twitched, then went still.

Kiba breathed. His heartbeat stabilized, pounding roar giving way to a steady stream. He took a step forward, then another. Now that the shock had subsided, it was time to check Freed's vitals. Make sure he was out for the count.

He dismissed his sword and crouched in front of Freed, pressing his fingers against his neck. It was warm, faintly pulsing in a slow but steady rhythm, heating up his freezing hand. A spark jolted him for a split second, long enough for him to spring to his feet. He hadn't actually been shocked, but that didn't matter.

Freed was still alive, like a cockroach that just wouldn't die. Whatever process Freed had gone through to wield a Holy Sword must have made him more powerful than any ordinary human.

A process built on the corpses of innocent children.

Another sword formed in Kiba's hand, one with a silver blade and golden hilt. It was long and straight, unlike the abomination that Freed clung to. A dim glow ebbed from the Holy Sword, waning until it was nothing more than cold metal.

It boggled the mind how a scumbag like Freed could get his hands on the Excalibur. It might have been a fragment of a much greater whole, but it was still an incredibly dangerous and rare weapon, something the Church took great pains to protect.

Freed had used it to kill an innocent person. Someone who sacrificed his life to save him, a total stranger. A spectator that clung to life while others died, unable to save anyone.

How could he hope to destroy Excalibur if he couldn't beat one stray exorcist on his own? Freed would have escaped if it wasn't for that stranger, and what happened? He died.

For him.

Kiba stabbed Freed's heart. Fresh blood gushed from his corpse. The rain washed it away. He was off howling to the Grim Reaper, now.

The Excalibur had to be destroyed. He stepped over Freed. His sword plunged downward, but it was stopped. Someone was holding his wrist, an iron grip that wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing?"

Kiba glared at the interloper, teeth bared in a scowl. Then he took a good look at him, and the retort died on his lips.

"How are you still alive?" he asked. "I saw Freed kill you!"

"He killed a clone I made," the stranger replied, staring at him with mismatched eyes. Kiba looked around, but he couldn't find any sign of the so-called clone's body. "I used it to scout ahead, and it came across you two fighting. I decided to step in once Freed was about to escape."

"Why?"

"I needed answers. It just so happened that Freed had information I could use."

His wrist began to ache. Blood pumped in his ears, a quiet roar that dulled the ambient sounds in the atmosphere from the torrential rain to his own breathing. Something wasn't adding up, and he knew what that was.

"I saw your familiar before I found Freed. The crow had gray eyes, just like you. There's no way you would have known that Freed was coming before your clone joined us, since your crow disappeared."

"Pretty sharp," he said.

"Save the flattery for later, after you tell me who you are and how you know my name."

A moment passed. Then another, before the man let go of his wrist. "My name is Sasuke. Your friend Issei told me about you earlier today."

Kiba scowled. Of course Issei had to be involved. "What else did he say?"

"Enough for me to know that he was worried about you," Sasuke said.

"That's it?"

Sasuke brushed off his hood with his hand. The rain drenched his black hair, but he didn't flinch. "Why did you kill Freed?"

Kiba didn't flinch, either, carefully schooling his features to ensure he remained in control. "He's a maniac and a murderer. There's no way someone like him could ever be redeemed. I did everyone a favour by killing him."

"Is that so?" He crouched and picked up the Excalibur without being burned, turning it in his hand and examining it with a critical eye.

If he wasn't a devil, and didn't have angel's wings, then perhaps he was a magician. One of his clients was a particularly talented young magician, and magic was a versatile art. Although, his client didn't show any proficiency at martial arts or swordplay, unlike Sasuke.

"Freed could have given us valuable information," Sasuke said.

Kiba scoffed. "You heard what he said. How would you get him to talk?"

A slight smirk crossed his face. "I have my ways." The smirk disappeared, as he gave the Excalibur an experimental swing. It didn't activate.

Just looking at it made his bicep wound throb. It would heal on its own, that much he was sure of, but as long as that thing existed, the pain would never go away.

"What is this, exactly?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a fragment of the original Excalibur, forged into a sword."

"Why is this Excalibur so significant?"

Kiba stared at Sasuke with appraising eyes in the face of this revelation, not sure what to believe. "It's King Arthur's most iconic weapon. King Arthur was an ancient king whose deeds were so great that he became a legend. The Excalibur helped him win many battles."

Sasuke's expression remained impassive. "I see."

The grip on his sword tightened, steeling his focus. "How is it that you know about devils, but you don't know about the Excalibur?"

"I hadn't heard about it, before tonight." A brief pause ensued, as Sasuke turned his eyes back on him. "How do you think Freed found it?"

"It doesn't matter," Kiba said. He scowled. "We have to destroy it."

Sasuke frowned. "It does matter. If Freed was still alive, we would have found out who gave him the Excalibur fragment, or where he took it from. We also would have learned who Freed was involved with."

"What's your point?"

It was then where Sasuke's gaze turned from inquisitive to piercing. "Before you kill someone in cold blood, make sure you learn everything you need to know about them. Look underneath the underneath, if you have to. That way, you don't make a decision you'll regret, and you can accept whatever repercussions that come your way with a clear mind."

Kiba spared a glance at Freed's corpse, in spite of himself. He didn't regret the deed: a world without Freed was better than one where Freed could run rampant. It was the reason for his death that didn't sit well with him. It was a mockery of what he aimed to achieve. Worthless.

Sasuke's words began to make sense, in that light, but that clarity was muddled by the reality of what he just did. What he still had to do.

"We still have to destroy the Excalibur," Kiba said, making eye contact with this strange, errant knight. "If it falls into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for all of us. You can help me, or you can get out of the way and let me do it myself."

His heart raced, anticipation pumping adrenaline through his veins. In moments, he'd get his answer. In moments, he'd get to destroy the Excalibur.

"Get back," he said.

"Why?"

He threw the Excalibur down the street, like he was shooting a dart. The Holy Sword flew, spinning in a straight line and showing no signs of slowing down. Sasuke pointed at it, hand crackling with electricity, and in the time it took Kiba to blink, an electric spear caught the Excalibur right in the middle, stopping it instantly.

The spear split, forking in countless directions. The Excalibur, bane of his life, stood no chance.

Kiba raced towards its remains as they fell, dead to the world. In a moment of daring, he crouched and touched one of the pieces, just to be sure that Sasuke had succeeded.

He didn't feel a thing. He didn't feel a single thing.

"Thank you," he said, after Sasuke joined him. "Thank you for helping me."

Sasuke nodded. He stared at the Excalibur's fragments, before gathering the few pieces that weren't destryoed and placing them together. "Stand back." Kiba did. Raising his hand to his face, Sasuke formed a strange sign and blew fire from his mouth, much hotter than a furnace. Steam billowed from the charred ruin that was formerly the Excalibur. Only tiny scraps of burnt metal remained. Not ash, like he expected.

Perhaps it was just the steel's durability.

"Damn it," Sasuke said, frowning.

Maybe not.

"What's the matter?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke clenched his fist, before dropping it at his side. "It's nothing."

Kiba stood, sobered by how even Sasuke struggled. He still had far to go. "You'll get better."

Sasuke stood, too, but he didn't respond. He stared at Kiba for a long moment. "It's not easy to accept other people's help, especially for something as personal as getting revenge. I won't force you... but I do think you should get your friends to help you. You can't do everything on your own."

"I'll be the judge of that."

He shook his head. "If you don't want them to bother you, talk to them before they try to bring you back by force."

That wouldn't happen. He wouldn't give them the chance to fight, and none of them would resort to violence anyway. Issei might. He was, by far, the most unpredictable person he knew. Yet, he hadn't found him. Sasuke had. For whatever reason, Sasuke was trying to help him. He even risked his life to save his.

"Why did you save me? I could have done it on my own."

"I couldn't take the risk that you'd get out without Freed hurting you," he said. "A long time ago, I vowed that I wouldn't let anyone die if I could save them."

He wanted, so desperately, to know what he'd say if he couldn't save someone. If he knew the anguish of being powerless, the pain that came from watching the people he loved die so he could cling to life.

Something told him Sasuke already knew how that felt.

"How can you throw your life away for someone you don't know?"

Sasuke smiled, even as the rain poured down his face. "That's just the kind of guy I am."

He disappeared. And once again, Kiba was all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the old school building, Issei decided to call Kiba. He was starting to get obsessed over waiting for the guy to pick up or reply to his messages like some clingy boyfriend. The thought was revolting, and not just because it made him imagine some chick's boy's love fantasy coming to life.

Nonetheless, he needed to know if the situation had changed, rather than being left in the dark or not knowing for sure.

He got his answer when the line picked up.

"Hello?"

Issei grinned. "Kiba! How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

"That's good to hear."

Kiba chuckled. "You were worried, weren't you?"

"Well, yeah, of course I was! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I appreciate that." He trailed off, filling the silence with dead air. "Just... don't come looking for me. I know you want to help, but I need some time to myself. There are things I have to do before I can come back."

Issei's tongue clicked. No, it wasn't all bad. He was getting an answer, and that was better than getting silence. "Did you tell the president what you're telling me?"

"I did."

And this was something he could settle for.

"Keep in touch, alright?"

Another pause. "When I get the time."

"Cool. I'll see you later. Stay safe."

"You too."

The call ended. Kiba was fine. He was willing to talk. That meant there was a chance, and from that chance sprung renewed hope. Now, he could focus on his own business.

Once Issei stepped inside the old school building, he took a moment to marvel at how well it had been cleaned. He could practically see his reflection in the floor from how shiny it was, and the windows didn't have a speck of dust. Even the walls had a fresh coat of paint. An aromatic fragrance hung in the air, and it smelled great.

He wanted Rias' cleaning team for himself. They really outdid themselves, and the club room was just as clean as the halls were. Akeno lounged on one of the sofas, reading a book, one leg crossed over another.

No wet robes today. At least the school uniform was just modest to avoid censure while still being revealing; it was tight around the chest and the skirt showed a lot of skin. Whoever designed it was a genius.

"Hello, Issei," Akeno said, closing her book. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Issei smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"No worries."

He set his bag on the desk and pulled out his notebook and a pen. Just before he could take a seat, Akeno held out her hand.

"Come sit next to me." She patted the seat to her left, flashing a grin that left him weak in the knees. "I'd appreciate it if you did."

If she wanted to get closer, then who was he to refuse her offer? He took his seat, giving himself enough space to let him focus without alienating his teacher. Once he was comfortable, Akeno faced him, all business with her stern expression.

Come to think of it, Akeno did call him on short notice. "I never asked, but why aren't we meeting after school?"

"I have to attend a meeting with Rias. It's very urgent. Otherwise, it'd be business as usual."

Issei nodded. "That's fine with me."

"Since we don't have much time, I'll answer whatever questions you might have."

"Cool. What can you tell me about the Excalibur?"

Even if there weren't any urgent meetings or impromptu lessons, he'd still want to know more about this sword. It wasn't just a mythological object, it was real and Kiba had suffered for it.

"How much do you know about Holy Swords?" she asked.

"I know that they're big trouble for devils. I also know about the Holy Sword Project. What I want to know is why the Excalibur is so special. It can't just be because it belonged to King Arthur, right?"

Akeno chuckled. "No, not necessarily. The Excalibur was an incredibly powerful Holy Sword and King Arthur did do great things with it, but it was destroyed after the Great War. The Church's alchemists forged the Excalibur's remains into seven different swords and imbued them with a unique power. One might grant its wielder rapid movement, or control over all beings it touches. It's essentially a force multiplier."

"Why haven't they reforged the original?"

"Assuming that they could? Imagine if one of their exorcists goes rogue and takes the Excalibur with them. The Church could kill the rogue exorcist and retrieve the stolen Excalibur. Even if the exorcist escapes, the Church will still have six Excaliburs with roughly the same level of power. That can't happen if only one Excalibur exists."

Issei nodded, writing everything down in his notebook. "So it's insurance."

Akeno smiled. "Exactly. If the Church did remake the original Excalibur, assuming that they even could, it would be utterly disastrous if a sword that powerful fell into the wrong hands. The original Excalibur is said to be more powerful than the seven Excaliburs combined." She groaned, a bright red blush staining her cheeks. "I can only imagine how much destruction it could unleash."

It did explain why the Church even considered doing something so heinous. If exorcists who could naturally wield the Excalibur were in short supply, making their own seemed like the next step. Of course, it was terrible by every possible metric, but he could see the twisted logic responsible for this crime.

"I get it," he said.

She exhaled, and the colour in her cheeks regained its regular hue. "That's why the Church only grants its most devout or loyal exorcists the opportunity to wield an Excalibur. That way, they can ensure that none of them try to defect and give their Excalibur to one of the Church's enemies."

After he finished jotting down some more notes, Issei loosened his grip on his pen. "I think I got all of that."

Akeno uncrossed her legs, before crossing her right leg over her left. She smirked after finishing her little show. "Is that so? Then name a potential consequence that might come from re-creating the original Excalibur."

Issei began to fiddle with his pen, searching for an answer. "It could be used to exterminate the devils. Doing that would probably spark another war, but this hypothetical wielder could get pretty far before they're put down."

"How morbid." Akeno grinned. "I like the way you think."

Which was something he had to get used to, when it came to Akeno's tendency to get caught up in the moment. It was kind of hot, but he didn't want to get on her bad side. He wasn't prepared for that.

"Thanks," he said. "Listen... I appreciate this. What you're doing for me. You went out of your way to help me when you didn't have to, and I'm learning a lot."

Akeno's grin shifted, forming an earnest smile. "Thank you. You're really sweet. I never thought I'd be teaching anyone, but this has been quite the revelation."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you'd done this before."

"Nope. You were my first time." He breathed deeply, trying his best to stop his heart from pounding so fast. Akeno giggled, covering her mouth like some classy noblewoman. As soon as she was settled, she put her hand on her lap. Man, she was _good_.

"My secret, if you can call it that, is that I apply everything I learned from serving my clients when I'm teaching you. Each client has a unique personality and needs that have to be met. Knowing how to satisfy those needs without losing the client is the key to my success."

Issei smiled. "Now that's a winning strategy." If he could use that to make more contracts, he could start winning, too.

"I'm glad you think so."

In a flash, Akeno had taken hold of his right hand. He hadn't even noticed Akeno had shimmied her way across the sofa until he felt her bare thigh touching his. Not only that, his pen was on top of his notebook.

Yep, definitely good.

"Do you mind me doing this?" she asked.

Issei shook his head. "I don't."

His mind wandered, taking in her intoxicating scent, her dazzling violet eyes and plump, wet lips. All he could think about was when the other shoe would drop, when the fairytale would come to an end.

"It's my turn to ask you a question," Akeno said.

"Go ahead."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "You're worried about Kiba, aren't you?"

It was like a dagger had struck Issei's heart, or something like it, as it took him a moment to process what she'd said. "Yeah," he said. "Who wouldn't be?"

"You should trust him. He's going through a lot, and anger like his doesn't discriminate. It's good that you care about his well-being, but sometimes, you just need some time to come to terms with your feelings."

A sigh escaped his lips. "You're right. I just can't get him out of my mind, and I want to him to know he's got someone who he can count on."

Her smile was soothing. "He has all of us, not just you. And I'm positive that he knows that. He'll come back, and if he doesn't, we can go to him and find out why he left."

Everything she was saying wasn't really new, but it helped to know that he wasn't the only one who came to the same conclusion. That Akeno was with him.

Issei grinned. "Can't argue with that."

Another squeeze. Issei made eye contact with Akeno. The moment was electric, supercharged from the tension in the air. It seemed like she felt it, too, as her lips parted. He didn't dare make a move, not until he was sure he was in the clear.

"Maybe I shouldn't..." Akeno said, turning her head away. In spite of her apparent doubt, she still clutched his hand like it was the only thing tethering her to reality.

"What's the matter?"

Moments passed as the lustful tension made way for good old anxiety. If Akeno wanted to say anything, he had to give her the chance to do it.

"There's this guy I have a crush on. I know he's attracted to me and I think he's pretty cute, too. The problem is that a good friend of mine has eyes for him. She'd get mad if I made a move, and I feel like I'd be intruding on their relationship. This wouldn't bother me, but I don't want to make a mistake and drive him away."

Oddly enough, this confession wasn't as shocking as he imagined it would be. It was actually kind of comforting that Akeno wasn't fooling around. The problem was that it would have been easier to ignore if it was just some game to her.

Now he was left wondering how to phrase his response without giving too much away. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. This guy's probably a virgin who gets cockblocked every time he's about to score. Even if he did get a chance, I doubt he'd know what to do, or know how to deal with someone wanting him that much."

Akeno stared at him, a slight frown on her face. "Rias hasn't slept with you?"

"No," he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "And, er, I'm still single."

Her frown faded, replaced by a sly smile. "That's okay. You're probably more experienced than I am."

Issei blinked. Did a double take. "Huh? I thought..."

"That I'd been deflowered by some handsome knight? Unfortunately, I haven't found him yet, so I'm still a virgin. For now."

She winked at him. His face heated up from a bright blush and he frantically searched for something to distract him. Try as he might, he was glued to Akeno's face, from her little smirk to the lust in her lidded eyes.

"You make it so easy for me to tease you."

"Maybe I just enjoy the attention."

He paused.

That wasn't intentional. Merely a slip of the tongue. Yet, it wasn't wrong. His fantasy was coming to life in ways he never could have fathomed. Maybe that was another reason why he didn't want to choose. He could indulge without having to take a risk.

Without having to be judged and found wanting.

"I can tell. It feels good, doesn't it?"

It was, but it was also fleeting. The dream would end and he'd have to come to terms with the feelings he tried to ignore.

At least no one hadn't barged in on them.

"There's no risk." He left it there, letting the silence linger. It was peaceful, safe.

"Maybe you should take a risk," Akeno said. "The worst thing that can happen is that you get rejected. And besides, I won't bite... unless you ask me to."

Issei smiled. It was forced. "That's the problem."

The bell rang. They were still holding hands.

"We can pick up where we left off tomorrow." Akeno cupped his cheek with her free hand. "Sound good?"

He leaned into her touch. "It does."

She smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

It was warm when Issei left school. The sky was clear and the sun was bright as he trailed behind Asia and Koneko.

When he first became a devil, the sun bothered him like he was some low-rent vampire, leaving him weak and lazy. It took some getting used to, but he built up a tolerance, allowing him to walk among the living without having to cover up and draw attention to himself. Now, he could take in the heat and enjoy the sun's rays dancing against his skin.

He could also keep one ear on the conversation without getting lost. Most of the time, he was able to respond if he was called on, so it wasn't like he was snubbing them. It was hard to focus on anything else.

His mind was still buzzing from his chat with Akeno and the closeness they shared. He yearned for her touch, the way she'd use her soft and smooth hands to fondle him with expert precision and leave him aching for more, the way she made the most boring topics engaging and interesting with her seductive, charming voice.

It was almost unbelievable that she had about as much experience as he did. If she wasn't lying, it meant she'd only get better at playing the nubile maiden, now that she was a master at being the worldly, mysterious older girl.

While he kept himself busy recounting the many ways Akeno had ensnared him in amorous desire, they had just reached an intersection, and Koneko was about to part ways with them. A pensive frown tightened up her face.

"You alright there, Koneko?" Issei asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm just worried about Kiba."

"I wouldn't worry. I spoke to him earlier today, and he said he was fine."

"You actually spoke to him?" she asked, before shaking her head. "If he's fine, then I guess there's nothing to worry about."

Issei smiled. "He'll come back. Trust me."

"Issei's right," Asia said. "I don't think Kiba will abandon us. We're his friends, aren't we?"

"We are," Koneko said, before setting her sights on the road ahead. "See you tomorrow."

After they exchanged goodbyes, Koneko set off, leaving him with Asia. It was strange, seeing someone as tough as Koneko so down about some guy, but she knew Kiba for way longer than he did, and they were actually friends who enjoyed each other's company.

Issei felt a tug on his school shirt and blinked.

"May I ask you something?" Asia said.

"Sure," he said, casting everything else away.

"Where were you during lunch?"

"I was studying. If I want to get better, I have to improve my mind too, right?"

"Yes, of course," Asia said. "I just missed you."

Issei chuckled. "Don't worry, Asia. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled. It was warm, inviting the promise of something more. "You've been working really hard, haven't you?"

He grinned at her. "That's right. I've already got two clients, and I can't get more if I slack off."

Asia pouted, which creased her face. "Two? Who's the second one?"

"This rich guy. I think he's a foreigner, but his Japanese is really good. Probably better than mine, even." His laugh was half-hearted, but Asia was hanging onto his every word.

Initially, the guy didn't take him seriously, and after he got drunk, he busted his balls for sucking at magic. It was irritating, but after experiencing Sasuke's loner act, dealing with all of that wasn't hard to do. It wasn't long before something between them clicked and after that, their time together went smoothly.

One thing stood out about the guy: he was sharp, way sharper than he thought he'd be. Kind of like Sasuke, actually. Maybe he befriended some international executive, or a playboy that moonlighted as a defender of justice.

"Anyway, we got along and he liked me enough to form a contract. He even gave me a neat painting."

"Is that the painting hanging in your room?"

"Yeah."

Her smile returned. "It's a beautiful piece."

Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "Never knew you liked art."

"I travelled a lot when I was in Italy, as part of my duties." Her green eyes were practically shining, now. "Whenever I had free time, I always tried to visit the local museums, or take a look at the city's architecture. I was amazed by how these artists and architects expressed themselves with such incredible art, and I was mesmerized by how I could appreciate their work centuries after they passed on."

Asia's smile turned wistful. Her grip on his shirt tightened. "It inspired me to share my gift the same way the artists shared their talents, and heal everyone who needed my help, no matter who they were. No matter what happened to me."

He clicked his tongue. For all her purity and kindness, she was still cast off like some heathen, just because she healed a devil by accident. It said a lot that she was willing to move forward, rather than lamenting a fate she couldn't predict or change.

"That's amazing, Asia," Issei said, smiling at her. "Besides, there's lots of museums here in Japan, and they have lots of classy paintings and sculptures. You have nothing to worry about."

Not that he knew many. His interest in old Japanese artwork was limited to the erotic stuff, like _The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife_.

Fortunately, she perked up. "Thank you," Asia said. "Unfortunately, I haven't had the time to visit a museum yet."

"That's too bad, but you're spending that time getting used to a new country and a new language. Not only that, you've meeting new clients and making contracts. It's incredible."

They made eye contact, and her gaze was demure, earnest. "I have you to thank, for inspiring me. I know you've been struggling with forming contracts, but you've never let that bring you down. You get back up and try again, and seeing that motivates me to follow your lead and work even harder."

"I try," he said, smiling.

She was still clinging onto his shirt, like she wanted to hold his hand or his arm, but didn't have the courage to make a move. He remembered – in crisp, clear detail – how she and Rias tugged on him like he was the rope in their tug-of-war a couple of nights ago. She was always more... aggressive when Rias was around, but none of that aggression was visible right now.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed to take a risk.

"It's like I said, this is just the start. I still got a long way to go, but as long as I've got you on my side, nothing can stop me."

Asia's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, but she never turned away. "Thank you, Issei."

His face was starting to heat up, too. "You've always supported me, so it's only fair that I return the favour."

There was always the chance that she'd take it the wrong way, but it was okay, as long as he could help build up her confidence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a couple of onlookers staring at them with a mix of curiosity and warmth. One of them smiled when they made eye contact. Cars passed them, set on their own path, but until he looked for these distractions, he never noticed them.

He was becoming more introspective, more aware of the world and his shortcomings, but even then, it felt like he was too wrapped up in his own issues to take count of anything outside his sphere of influence unless he consciously sought it.

That's when his phone buzzed, bringing him outside his head. "Just give me a moment." He quickly pulled out his phone and scanned his notifications. The only message he got was from Sasuke.

 _Come quickly. Make sure you know about Excalibur. – S_

"Is everything alright?" Asia asked.

Issei nodded. "My client wants to meet up. Want me to walk you the rest of the way? It won't take that long, and I need to get my bike, anyway."

"I don't mind," she said.

"Cool."

Asia surprised him by grabbing his hand, letting go of his shirt in the process. Her palm was soft and warm, but her grip was firm. No problem. He wanted to indulge. More importantly, he wanted a harem. If more than one girl liked him, who was he to refuse?

After all, there was no way in hell or heaven that Asia would lead him on, and so far, he didn't need to commit or make a choice, meaning that he wasn't cheating or playing around. Just... exploring his options.

As they walked home, they talked about art and fell into an easy rhythm. It was good to know that Renaissance artists were so... enthusiastic when making paintings of women in the nude. It was also good to know that Asia didn't mind his proclivities. Then again, she did help him perfect his signature Dress Break and enjoyed doing it.

Eventually, they reached his house and at the door, Asia let go of him, a smile adorning her face. "I'll see you soon, Issei. Please, enjoy yourself."

Issei smiled. "I will. See you later."

Once Asia went inside, he grabbed his bike and set off towards Sasuke's hotel. Now that he was on his own, he could focus on the message and how it related to Sasuke's mood swing during their last meeting. There was something fishy going on, like a puzzle piece out of place that prevented him from seeing the big picture.

Only time would tell if he'd find out what he was missing.

* * *

The meeting itself went pretty well. Sasuke had welcomed him inside and once they got started, he absorbed all the information he was given like a sponge. He'd been pretty affable throughout, like nothing was troubling him. There weren't any signs of tension on his face, but there was a very slight groove underneath his visible eye. If he was tired, he didn't give away any other signs.

It wasn't long before he relayed all the knowledge he had about the Excalibur. Now all he had to do was confirm his suspicions.

"Why did you want to know about the Excalibur?" Issei asked.

"It's an incredibly famous weapon," Sasuke said. "Most legendary weapons I know of are shrouded in myth, but the Excalibur is common knowledge, even among people who don't know that devils and monsters are real."

He shrugged. "Okay, but that doesn't mean it's real, just that it's well-known."

Sasuke pointed at Issei's notebook. "Its history isn't as well-known, though, other than in the broadest of strokes. But from what you told me, that might be intentional. If someone is inspired to find it, their efforts would keep its legend alive, preventing it from being lost forever."

Issei tilted his head. "I don't know about that. The Church wants to keep the Excalibur with them, so what happens if they lose it? It's not like some random guy can find it just because he got inspired by King Arthur's stories."

"On the contrary," Sasuke said. "The Church might recruit this hypothetical treasure hunter. It would be in their best interest to ensure that the hunter isn't against them... or that he or she isn't killed by an opposing faction."

"And if they refuse to join? I bet they'll just take it by force."

"That's just how it is, sometimes."

It wasn't how it should be. There had to be a better way for the Church to keep track of the Excalibur. Then again, he didn't know everything about this situation, and if there was anything he learned from all his studying, there was always more than one side of a story.

Now that he thought about it, keeping the Excalibur within the public consciousness wasn't unlike how devils kept on being urban legends. Whether it was through a Faustian bargain or even a genie in a lamp, keeping the rumour alive meant that there would always be someone who was willing to meet a devil, ensuring that a contract could always be formed.

"Where did you learn about the Excalibur?"

With a shake of his head, Issei regained his bearings. "A friend helped me out."

"Your friend knows a lot," Sasuke said.

Issei smiled, in spite of himself. "Yeah, she definitely does."

"Are you two close?"

He shrugged. "Kind of." Sasuke stared at him like he was expecting more, but he wouldn't get anything this time. "Where are you going with this?"

"If you like her, and you think she's important to you, then there's only one thing you have to do."

"And that is?"

A smile cracked Sasuke's facade. "Not what you're thinking." He paused, as if he was gathering his words. "Romance isn't my specialty."

Issei chuckled, more from frayed nerves than the humour of the situation. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

Maybe it was because Sasuke was slumming it in a hotel room and didn't seem to go out much. It wasn't impossible that he kept himself busy and was just naturally private. He didn't know a lot about the guy, and the more time he spent with him, the more he began to think that might have been by design.

"Just take it from me," Sasuke said, "keep her close. Having someone you can rely on can make a real difference."

Time to flip the script. "You're talking from experience, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded, but he didn't elaborate. Not at first, anyway. However, an almost imperceptible sigh left his mouth, and he suddenly became just a bit more pensive. A bit more real.

"I was... classmates with this girl. We weren't really friends, but she liked me and wanted to be with me. We were forced to spend time together, and I grew to appreciate her strengths. She was smart, brave... and so damn annoying."

Talk about whiplash. If it wasn't for the wistful expression that bloomed on Sasuke's face, Issei would have assumed it was an insult. "But you liked her, right?"

"Eventually." Sasuke frowned, and let the word hang in the air before it sank under the weight of the implication. "I had my priorities, though, and the time came when I had to make a choice: abandon everything I knew in the pursuit of my dream, or trust that the friends I made could help me, even if they'd suffer in the process."

He suddenly felt a spark in the air, one that sent erratic jolts coursing through his body. "You left her, didn't you?"

Another nod. Just like he thought. "She wanted to join me, but I couldn't let her come. When we met again, she'd grown a lot, all because she wanted to help me and stand at my side. It took a while, but once I came to my senses, she welcomed me back like I never left."

Issei took a deep breath. He couldn't see him getting to that point, not with the way he was now. "Sounds like you got lucky. That friend of yours is a real keeper."

The intensity in Sasuke's eye was almost frightening, but it didn't undercut the vulnerability he'd exposed, the regret hiding in plain sight. "Anyone else - almost anyone else - would have abandoned me, but not her. She never gave up on me, even when she could have moved on without being judged for it."

He truly was something else. At the same time, it felt like he was finally making headway, finally learning what made Sasuke Uchiha tick.

"Maybe I'll get lucky enough to find a girl like that one day," Issei said, more to himself.

"It's up to you."

"Yeah." Once again, he forced himself to meet Sasuke's hawk-like gaze. "Why tell me all this?"

Sasuke smirked. "You asked. And I'd prefer it if you didn't make the same mistakes I did."

There was the Sasuke he came to tolerate. "Right... and thanks. I know it wasn't easy, but I'm really glad you told me your story."

All he got was a nod, and from the atmosphere in the room, it was clear that for everything Sasuke just shared, there was a lot more that he was keeping under wraps. That was fair. He had his own secrets, too.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get going." Issei stood up and grabbed his notebook, but stopped suddenly, as a lost thought returned to him with impunity. He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, I just remembered. I spoke to Kiba earlier today. He's doing fine."

A pause.

"Good."

He analyzed every single shift in his expression, waiting, searching for a reaction, but he didn't get one. Just another poker face.

In the end, that reaction was all he needed.

* * *

A chill swept through the streets after Issei left the hotel, clinging onto his skin like a rusted nail. It probably wouldn't get any warmer, but once he got home, he was going to eat a hot meal, continue reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ and forget all about the cold air lingering in the night.

It wasn't long until he rounded the corner closest to his house, when an overwhelming sense of dread immediately gripped his heart in an iron vice. Goosebumps rippled across his body as a foul presence emanated around his house, like a spider's legs spreading over its prey. He could feel it in his bones, somebody was in danger - Asia, his parents, maybe even Rias - and he wasn't there to help them.

He charged to the front porch and jumped off his bike, landing at the entrance in a single bound, grateful for once that nobody was around to see him. He pulled out his key, inserted it into the slot. Just as he was about to open the door... it opened for him.

Rias was there, safe, unharmed. Staring at him in confusion. "Issei?" She blinked. "You're here early."

Issei blew out hot air, forcing his nerves to settle. "My client didn't keep me for long. Were you going somewhere?"

"No, I just wanted some fresh air." A small, but radiant smile blossomed on her face. "Welcome back."

He returned the smile. "It's good to be back."

Rather than leave it there, Rias threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close, cradling his head against her chest.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said.

At first, he was too shocked to move, but in between the steady thumping of Rias' heart, the heat emanating from her body, and the softness of her bodacious breasts, a wave of comfort washed over him. She was the buoy that protected him from the raging tempest that dared to harm him, banishing the dread that had just taken root within his soul.

Once again, she was his saviour.

And in time, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rias was so warm. Almost too warm. Breathing came easy to him most of the time, but not when it was this stifling.

"It's hot," Issei said. "Your breasts –"

Rias chuckled. "You should speak up when something's bothering you, Issei." She let go of his head for some much needed breathing room, but drew her hands against her chest and began to unbutton her shirt. "I really do spoil you a lot, but it can't be helped."

The movement of her fingers and the agonizingly slow reveal of tantalizing, creamy flesh left him transfixed. If this was going where he thought it was, and she wasn't teasing him, he needed to be ready. That meant closing the door, and making sure that Asia was –

Wait, Asia was behind Rias, mouth agape, about to make a move. How could he have forgotten?

"Hold on," Issei said, letting go of Rias' waist. He immediately made a beeline for Asia and set his hands on her shoulders once he reached her. "Are you okay?"

Asia nodded. Her face was bright pink, but she wasn't smiling. "Yes, I'm fine."

A cleared throat reminded him of where he was. "I'll let you two get comfortable," Rias said, steel in her voice. "There's a lot you missed while you were away, but that's something that Asia can explain to you."

She didn't give him a chance to respond, turning on her foot and leaving his house. Her lush red hair was like a veil, preventing him from crossing the threshold separating them and righting the wrong he just made. However, when she began to tend to his bike, he breathed a sigh of relief.

While he might have screwed up by brushing her off so quickly, he could still make amends.

"Alright, then," Issei said. "Maybe we should get comfortable. Then you can tell me what happened, right?"

Asia's smile was just what he needed to see. "Right."

Together, they went to the living room, and Issei sank into the couch. Asia sat next to him, pressing her hands in her lap. He idly wondered if she'd try to close the gap, like Akeno did.

"Have you seen my mom or dad anywhere?" Issei asked.

"Your dad's still at work, but your mom was here earlier." Asia pulled her phone out. "In fact, we had a couple of visitors earlier, and one of them said she was an old friend of yours."

That was news to him. He would have remembered if he was childhood friends with a girl. "Is that so?"

"Have a look," she said. The picture she showed him had her and two other girls smiling at the camera, although Asia's smile was somewhat strained. It was a shame those girls covered themselves in such modest robes, though, because they were smoking. The blue-haired girl had a stern countenance to her, and her gold eyes were unnervingly cold, but her soft, halting smile offset her frosty demeanour.

In comparison, the girl with the twintails had the brightest smile by far. Her chestnut brown hair was glossy in the way only years of diligent care could provide, and she had a heart-shaped face with deep purple eyes. An aching sense of familiarity struck him. He'd met her before, that much he knew, but he just couldn't remember where.

"Say, Asia, did you get their names?"

"Irina and Xenovia," she said. Xenovia sounded Italian, or at least, European, but Irina was definitely Japanese. He was certain because he had a friend with that name. He took another look at Asia's photo and saw the uncanny resemblance between Irina and his old friend.

"Irina wouldn't happen to be the old friend you were talking about, right?"

Asia nodded, a bit too eagerly for his liking. "She is. In fact, she was really looking forward to seeing you."

The puzzle piece he was missing had just slotted into place and revealed the whole picture. Irina wasn't a boy, she was a girl, and a cute one at that. It was just hard to remember her because he hadn't seen Irina in so long, and his friend left when they were kids.

But if they were the ones who visited, then what was the cause of that dreadful sensation? And more importantly, why would Irina decide to drop in unannounced? It couldn't be because she wanted to see him, even if they were old friends.

"She came here with her friend from overseas," Asia said, answering his question without being prompted. "They said they were exorcists, but they didn't want to explain why they came."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Rias said, shirt all buttoned up. She glided into the living room from the doorway and took the seat facing them, lounging languidly with her legs crossed over one another. "We'll be meeting with them after school. I'm positive they'll tell us everything we need to know."

"Does this have anything to do with that meeting you had?" Issei asked, nonchalantly.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Well, yes. The exorcists had an encounter with Sona a couple of days ago, she told me about it and we decided to discuss it in more detail. You remember Sona, don't you?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't really forget the student council president, not when he knew she was a devil. Sona and the rest of her council practically ran Kuoh Academy, and ran it like a tight ship, which really chafed at him in the past. Now that he was a devil himself, it was good to know that they had allies that he and the rest of his friends could rely on.

"Though I wonder how you knew about our meeting. Did you know about it, Asia?"

Asia shook her head. "I didn't."

"I expected as much." She sighed. "Regardless, what matters is that we took the time to sort out what we knew about the exorcists, their interests, and how they could affect us if they were left unchecked."

While it wasn't a deep, dark secret that he was having private tutoring lessons with his master's best friend, he was relieved that Rias didn't press the issue. It wasn't something he wanted to talk about either if it would burden her or Akeno in any way.

"Sounds like trouble," Issei said.

"Not if we play our cards right. We can get through this meeting without any trouble, but that means everyone has to be on the same page. The last thing we need is someone going off half-cocked to prove a point."

Words to live by, but like all words, they were easier said than adhered to. The wild card was Kiba: if he stayed away, he wouldn't be a liability, but at the same time, he was one of them, and information was power.

"What were they like?" Issei asked, staring at Asia. She started to fiddle with the hem of her skirt, frowning deeply, unable to make eye contact.

"It's okay, Asia," Rias said with a warm, supportive smile. "Don't be afraid."

A moment passed as they waited, but Asia sat up straight and stared at him with resolute eyes. "They were both nice, at first. Irina was more open, but Xenovia wasn't mean, just quiet. But once your mom gave us some privacy, they started asking me questions."

Issei frowned. "What kind of questions?"

"Irina asked me about you, and how you were doing, but after I answered her, Xenovia asked me about my faith."

That sense of dread returned, slithering through his body and engulfing it in a tide of simmering anger itching to be ignited. "Go on."

She nodded. "Neither of them believed me when I told them my answer. Irina was surprised that a devil could still worship Him, but Xenovia wanted to know what it was like. I thought she was trying to show sympathy, but... I was wrong."

"Why's that?"

"She offered to exorcise me, so that I wouldn't have to suffer anymore."

It took every single ounce of willpower he had in him to rein in his anger. The audacity that these people had to screw over Asia once again, just when she established herself and made friends who actually cared about her, who loved her for who she was instead of for what she could contribute.

"It was only an offer, wasn't it?" Rias asked. She remained calm, a slight narrowing of her eyes being the only thing that gave her emotions away.

"Yes. Xenovia said she wouldn't do anything unless I wanted it to happen."

Issei shut his eyes, counted to ten, took a deep breath, tried to think of tits, girls, anything to get his mind off this outrage. Try as he might, nothing was working. Nothing at all.

"Asia."

He opened his eyes and saw both Asia and Rias staring at him, not with hunger or longing, but mere curiosity.

"Yes, Issei?" Asia asked.

He took her outstretched hand and held it between his. "You have nothing to worry about. Nobody is ever going to hurt you, not as long as I have anything to say about it."

Her eyes practically shone; her hand clung to his like a lifeline. "Oh, Issei. You're too good to me."

Issei almost smiled. Flattery usually went pretty far to win him over, especially when it was sincere, but he was too pissed off for it to register.

"The same goes for me, Asia," Rias said. She didn't elaborate, but she didn't need to. She was their master.

"Thank you, Rias," Asia said, but while the gratitude in her voice was genuine, she hadn't stopped looking at him for even a second.

He tore himself away from Asia's alluring gaze to steal a glance at Rias, and saw her tapping a finger on her thigh, staring away from them with a forlorn expression. Considering what was happening right in front of her, it wasn't that surprising.

Clueless, that's what he was. For anyone else, getting fawned over by three amazing girls would be a dream come true, but they were dreams for a reason. Stuff like this didn't happen to a guy like him. And as much as he liked to indulge, it was starting to build up a cost he wasn't sure he could pay.

Ugh, now wasn't the time to think about his lack of a love life. Right now, he had a meeting to look forward to, involving a childhood friend and an exorcist with a warped sense of mercy. No matter how cute they were, he couldn't let himself forget what they did. Rias' warning rang in his mind and for her sake, he'd try not to provoke them, but one way or another...

He wasn't going to let their injustice stand.


	5. Chapter 5

Issei stood at attention in the club room, flanked by the rest of his allies. They guarded Rias' back and faced the exorcists, but even if they had the numbers, it felt like they were at a disadvantage. Judging from the looks of his friends, it seemed like they shared his anxiety, but it was a credit to Rias' fortitude that she wasn't just holding her own, she was leading the conversation.

It would probably be a different story if Kiba was around. In fact, he'd be completely justified if he wanted to pick a fight. Those Excaliburs weren't just swords from fables, they were the real deal, and the way that Irina manipulated her weapon's shape spoke to a proficiency that set his pulse on fire.

If they had posed with their swords in that picture, he probably would have been turned off at the start. It was sobering just how close he was to losing Asia again, but that nightmare hadn't come to pass. Funny, how things worked out sometimes.

Still, it was clear that Irina and Xenovia weren't mere tourists, but hunters seeking their quarry. Three Excalibur fragments had been stolen from the Church by fallen angels, and Irina and Xenovia were tasked to retrieve them.

Normally, that would be all he needed to hear, except it wasn't that simple. Nothing in this godforsaken world was.

"We would prefer it if you stayed out of our way while we search for the lost swords," Xenovia said.

"And why would I do that?" Rias asked. "I have no interest in letting a single Excalibur remain in my territory. If we all worked together, we'd cover more ground and find them sooner."

"Then what would stop you from destroying them? You'd have to forgive my skepticism, but it's hard for me to see you – a devil – granting us permission to retrieve even one Holy Sword, let alone three. I'd say it's more likely that you'd support the fallen angels and oppose us."

Rias scoffed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't make baseless assumptions."

Raw energy thrummed from his master's body, twitching with the restraint of a lion assured of its dominance. Issei couldn't detect a trace of the warmth she'd shared with him last night, only the power of destruction she was so famous for.

He wasn't surprised when neither exorcist flinched.

"If you did, we'd have no choice but to eliminate you," Xenovia said. "Of course, I doubt you would in the first place. It wouldn't be a good look if the current Lucifer's younger sister was seen consorting with the enemy."

"Perhaps, but even if that were the case, my brother would understand, given the circumstances. I would never besmirch his name to sate my pride."

Xenovia smiled. "I never expected you to. Forgive me for any rudeness, I was merely relaying the Church's current stance. I would hate for any unnecessary conflict to arise between us."

Key word being 'unnecessary'. All it would take was one excuse.

Rias inhaled, then exhaled, allowing the energy in the air to dissipate. "The feeling is mutual. In any case, you know where I stand. Considering how you treated one of my dear comrades, I'd say the offer I gave you was quite generous."

Rather than respond, Xenovia turned to Irina, who gave her a nod. "We'll consider it, to commemorate your hospitality. However, should we refuse, I promise not to interfere in your affairs, provided that you grant us the room to fulfill our mission."

This back and forth wasn't the easiest thing for Issei to follow, but even he noticed how only Xenovia promised she wouldn't interfere.

"I can accept those terms."

As one, the exorcists stood, taking their weapons with them.

"Before you go, is there anything else you'd like?" Rias asked. "Some tea, perhaps?"

"No thank you. We'll let ourselves out."

Irina gave a slight bow of her head, and departed, with Xenovia almost shadowing her. Before either of them actually left, Xenovia stopped and fixed her piercing gaze on Asia.

"Have you considered my offer, Asia Argento?"

Asia began to shiver, staring at her hands, then her feet; anywhere but the exorcists in front of her.

This was his chance.

"Back off!" Issei shouted. "I heard all about what you told Asia, and the answer's no!"

Xenovia faced him, but he was more than ready to match her. "I believe that's Asia's choice. Normally, a heretic wouldn't get the ability to choose, but –"

"Where do you get off on calling Asia a heretic?"

She smiled. It was cold, condescending. "Asia was banished for healing a devil. Not only that, she had the audacity to become a devil herself. That makes her a heretic."

He took a step forward, but Koneko arrested his movement with a single arm. "You're not helping. Just relax, alright?"

 _Don't go in half-cocked._ Rias was watching him, and so was Akeno.

"Right." Damn it, he couldn't give them an excuse, not like this, but he couldn't just let them walk all over Asia either. He couldn't let their injustice stand.

"You can call Asia whatever you want, but she still has more faith in one finger than both of you have in your entire bodies!" He thrust his right arm in front of Asia, shielding her. "Banishing her was the worst mistake your bosses ever made!"

Irina smiled at him, but he couldn't see it as anything other than a mockery. "But, Issei, even if that's true, wouldn't that make it harder for Asia?"

Now, she chose to spoke. It was interesting how Irina seemed content to let Xenovia take the lead during the meeting, but apparently, she was the talkative one when they visited his home. It had to have been planned, since she was still cheery, even in this overbearing atmosphere.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it from her perspective," Irina said. "Against all the odds, Asia still believes in our God, but since she's a devil now, it's impossible for her to pray or read the Bible without going through unimaginable pain."

Issei scowled. His left arm itched, aching to be released. He knew, all too well, just how much Asia had suffered. "And whose fault is that? Asia never asked for any of this!"

Xenovia strode towards Asia, stopping about as far as the length of her Excalibur. It was enough to strike Asia down if she so chose. "Did you know that Asia was once a holy maiden? She was a true miracle worker, beloved by her people, and was practically a saint before she fell. I thought she'd fallen victim to insurmountable pressure and lost her way, but she proved me wrong."

"What did you expect?" he said.

"Not much, I'll admit. However, in spite of her heresy, she never let the ensuing hardship break her, and even as a devil, her faith in God endures." She placed a hand on the hilt of her Holy Sword. "That is why she deserves freedom from this cursed life, and it's also why she deserves the chance to choose."

Even after hearing what they had to say, he was still shaking from sheer rage. Even though Xenovia might have felt bad for Asia, none of that mattered because her life was still in danger. There was no way in heaven or hell that he'd ever lose her.

"Enough," Rias said, taking a literal stand. "You've made your intentions towards Asia very clear. I won't stand here and let you humiliate my servant any longer."

"We don't want to shame her," Irina said. "I can't speak for Xenovia, but I want to help Asia in any way that I can."

Rias crossed her arms. "You've said more than enough."

Xenovia shook her head. "Both of you are so focused on protecting Asia that you've forgotten to let her stand on her own two feet."

In that moment, fear gripped his heart. Would he just let Xenovia exorcise her, if Asia chose to die? Would he just stand aside and let Asia die if it meant that she wouldn't have to suffer any longer?

It wasn't his choice, but if he didn't protect her, if he failed her again... If he saved her against her wishes, and she resented him, even just a little... If he took a risk and let himself get screwed over for thinking that he was worth more than nothing...

He really didn't know what to do. All he had was this cloying anger that threatened to burn everything else to ash, and by letting it fester overnight, it had grown into something he could barely control.

"I want to live."

The answer was like a shot through the heart. Asia stared straight ahead, and while tears fell down her face, he could see the strength in her frame, the conviction he admired so much.

"I want to live," Asia repeated. "I have good friends, and a new life that I enjoy very much. It isn't perfect, but there's still so much that I want to see and feel and hear and do. That's why I refuse to die."

That was exactly what he needed to hear. Judging from the smiles that appeared on his friends' faces, they seemed to agree.

"Is that so?" Xenovia said. She was frowning, her stare listless and pensive. Her fingers loosened on the Excalibur's hilt, one by one, before tightening all at once. "I can't guarantee your salvation, but –"

Issei got up in her face, tearing past Koneko and filling the gap between Asia and Xenovia. "She said no. Now get out of here before I make you!"

"Issei, please –"

"Stay out of this!" he growled, not unlike a vicious dragon who'd just been provoked. "This is between me and her! It has nothing to do with you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Issei's glare flickered to the person who'd dare interfere, and it took all the willpower he had left to stay focused.

Damn. Of all the people in this room, why did it have to be her? He turned back before he could register the look on her face.

"Asia really means a lot to you, huh?" Irina said. Fortunately for her, though, she wasn't smiling.

"She's more than just a friend," he said. Hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "Asia is very dear to me, and if either of you hurt even one hair on her head, I'll spend every waking moment making sure that you regret it!"

"If you fight us, that makes you an enemy of the Church," Xenovia said. "You might be the Red Dragon Emperor, but that's still big talk coming from just one man."

"I don't give a shit!" Issei said. "I'll take all of you on if I have to!"

A smirk enveloped her features. "Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Issei, stand down!" It was Rias, this time, reminding him where he was. He let himself look at Asia. The pride in her eyes and her warm smile reminded him that he was fighting for her, not himself.

"Sorry," he said.

Asia touched his arm. "Don't worry, I understand."

"He won't be alone."

It couldn't be. Issei immediately turned and saw Kiba leaning against the door, looking like he'd never left. The only thing out of place was his dishevelled school shirt.

"And who are you?" Xenovia asked.

"I'm your superior."

At any other moment, Issei would have assumed Kiba was just trying to look cool, but there was an edge to him that was awfully disturbing.

"And will you fight us, as well?"

Kiba stood upright, before taking a slow walk right to where Xenovia was standing. He never blinked, and the only thing he showed was a fierce smirk.

"Fight you? No, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Issei didn't expect he'd be participating in an impromptu tag match, but it was Rias' idea to let him and Kiba channel their aggression in a spar. The real surprise wasn't that she was willing to let them fight, but that she was able to convince Kiba to follow her order.

That meant they had to step outside the old school building. Sunset was about to arrive, bathing the area in a warm orange glow. The clearing they were in had a lot of room to move around in, littered with tall trees holding lots of foliage. To top it all off, the barrier Akeno set up would keep potential bystanders from getting in the way.

Rias had made one thing very, very clear: no killing whatsoever. Other than that, they could do what they wanted. Once they were settled, Irina and Xenovia discarded their robes, revealing skintight black leotards, gloves that cut off at the bicep and high-rise combat boots. While Xenovia's shoulders were covered in armour, Irina's were left bare. However, while Xenovia's leotard cut off just above her thighs, Irina's was a bit more conservative, the bottoms looking more like shorts.

One thing was pretty clear, those outfits were better than what he imagined they were hiding, but it wasn't the time to ogle them, not when they just unveiled their swords. Irina had shaped hers into a katana with a brown hilt and gold pommel. Deceptively simple, but he could feel the holy power emanating from the Excalibur of Mimicry.

Xenovia's Excalibur of Destruction was a greatsword, consisting of a blue blade flanked by two sharp steel edges, lined with a red strip that split into three points on both sides. It funnelled into an axe crossguard that had two grips: one wreathed by chains that connected it to the blade, and another that Xenovia held, set in gold.

It definitely wasn't going to be a picnic, but this was his best chance to prove how far he was willing to go. Kiba, on the other hand, broke into haunting laughter.

"What's so funny?" Xenovia asked.

"I spent days looking for the Excaliburs," Kiba said, "and now two of them appear willingly before my very eyes. Sometimes, I just can't believe my luck."

He held out his hand, summoning a thin katana. No frills about it, just steel and a dark blue hilt. Something about it was strangely familiar.

"Sword Birth, huh? You must be that boy who –"

Xenovia was silenced, forced to fend off Kiba's strike. It looked like he had his own agenda. Not that he could really expect anything else.

"Issei, it really is you!" Irina shouted. Stars were in her eyes. "I learned to use this Holy Sword so I could be a real hero and help everyone I came across, but seeing you like this is the last thing I would have ever expected. To think, that my old friend would have become a devil!"

Time to take a deep breath and focus. He'd revealed his Boosted Gear before the battle began, stocking two boosts so far with more to follow. No harm done in being prepared.

"Still, duty calls, so in the name of God... I'll punish you!"

Well, damn. Irina came after him with a stunning amount of speed, springing into the air. He was just barely able to avoid her overhead strike, but his shirt paid for it.

"What the hell was that for?" he said.

Irina stood up and held a hand at her mouth. Her cheeks were a dark pink, and he almost swore he heard her moan. "I really don't want to hurt you, but I can't hold back either. It wouldn't be fair to either of us if I did, so come at me with everything you've got!"

What the hell did he get himself into? Irina had definitely gotten a lot stranger since they last met. Then again, he wasn't a bastion of sanity himself. Kiba seemed to be doing better than he was, though, coming in from multiple angles and keeping Xenovia guessing with some fast footwork. She was holding her own, but with a Holy Sword, all she needed was one good hit and Kiba was toast.

What made it worse was that if a devil was killed by a Holy Sword, they didn't just die, they were erased from existence. Gone.

As he found out, using his gauntlet to block Irina's attack didn't actually hurt that much. Still, she was fast, and one hit knocked him off balance, meaning that she wasn't frail.

"Looks like you have some tricks up your sleeve," Irina said. "Not bad, Issei!"

Four boosts now. He held his arm aloft, pointing a sharp talon at his childhood friend. "Get used to it, 'cause there's a lot more where that came from. I'm gonna hit you where it hurts."

Irina could beat him with one good hit, but two could play at that game. So long as he touched her, they'd form a connection, and with a snap of his fingers... he'd rip that leotard off and get a chance to worship her hot bod. Not only that, Irina would be too embarrassed to continue fighting.

In spite of himself, he began to grin. Ah, Dress Break, he was so glad he invented it.

"What's with that face?" Irina asked, frowning in disgust.

"Watch yourself," Koneko said. She was standing with the other girls, close enough that they could intervene if things got rough. "If you let him touch you, he'll blow off all your clothing with his disgusting move."

Issei flinched, staggering backwards. "What the hell, Koneko? Irina's my enemy."

Koneko frowned, clearly unimpressed. "And you're the enemy to women everywhere."

"Man, you can be really heartless, sometimes." He would have let his shoulders drop, but he was still in a fight.

Speaking of which, Irina stared at him with such obvious disappointment that he almost felt guilty for being so perverted. "It isn't enough that you became a devil, but your heart is filled with depraved lust! You've given me no choice but to purify you of your wickedness!"

"Preach," Koneko said. When he made eye contact with her, she shrugged. "What? You've still got a chance. Use your brain and figure something out."

Encouragement from Koneko of all people wasn't something he'd take lightly. Besides, she had a point. By using his lower head to think, he'd almost lost sight of why he was involved in this battle. Asia smiled at him in support, but he couldn't bring himself to look at Akeno, not after how he screamed at her. Finally, he faced his master.

"Hey, Prez, can I get your permission to promote?"

A moment passed. Then, she nodded. "Permission granted. Just don't take things too far."

While Rias did say he had free reign to do what he wanted, it was still good for him to make sure he wasn't overstepping his bounds, whether they were explicit or implicit.

"Thanks."

Since Irina seemed to be alright with him taking a breather, he decided to see how Kiba was faring. He'd swapped his katana for swords of ice and fire and charged at Xenovia with reckless abandon, but she rewarded him by crushing his swords with one strike, before slamming her Excalibur into the ground, tip first.

A massive crater formed from the impact, and while Kiba was lucky to escape, Irina was knocked off her feet. Dirt flew in all directions, nearly entering his mouth.

"Now this is the real power of destruction!" Xenovia said.

"I resent that," Rias said.

Kiba chuckled. "Just what I'd expect from an Excalibur. It doesn't matter if it's one, three or seven, I will destroy them all!"

That wasn't how he'd react to nearly being caved in, and it wasn't the reaction he'd expect from any sane person. Still, he could understand on some level. The rush of excitement from witnessing such an incredible feat was truly something to behold.

Six boosts. It was time; any further and he might not be able to contain his power.

 _Explosion!_ A gold sigil formed underneath his red gauntlet's green jewel. Green energy erupted from his body, the product of all his boosts providing a wellspring of power he was eager to use. Good thing, too, since Irina had climbed back to her feet.

"Xenovia!" she said, pouting. "Watch where you swing that thing next time!"

Then she turned her attention back to him, but when she tried to attack, he was able to avoid her with greater ease. That was his signature ability, boosting his reactions, reflexes, strength, speed, stamina, durability and overall aptitude by a factor of six.

It allowed him to fight against Irina on even ground, turning what was ostensibly a spar into a dance, as he looked for an opening and whirled around her flurry of sweeping slashes and glancing thrusts. He had to give her credit, she was maintaining a lot of focus for someone who wanted to 'punish' him.

Once again, Irina leaped into the air, but when she came down, it was with an axe, not a katana, and it came down with the force of a falling comet. Such a shame that he got out of the way, but he wasn't in the mood to get crushed.

Now that she finally transformed her Excalibur, it was time to pull something out of his hat. As soon as Irina pulled out her axe, he fired a ball of red energy at her. The Dragon Shot was his most powerful move, one that was inextricably linked to his Boosted Gear. Using it was a risk, but the one he was about to fire wasn't even close to what he could truly unleash.

Unfortunately, she didn't even try to tank the hit. Instead, she swerved out of the way with a butterfly twist, of all things. His blast exploded, but she was still unharmed. At least he knew what she could handle.

"That was a close one!" Irina said. "You're full of surprises, aren't you?"

He couldn't let himself forget that Irina was just as willing to kill Asia as Xenovia was, that she could easily turn his sword against him in a real battle and he'd have no choice but to fight for his life. At the same time, he couldn't forget that Irina was also the childhood friend that he used to play hero with.

Man, was it hard to hold onto this anger.

"It's a shame that we have to fight," Issei said.

Irina smiled, and he was swamped with a wave of nostalgia. "It is, isn't it? I always thought that you'd be normal. Different, sure, but still normal. I never imagined that this was how we'd reunite."

"You're right," Issei said, smiling.

A moment of camaraderie between two 'enemies'... was something he'd rarely get to savour. Doubly so when it was a reunion between two old friends.

He'd seen how both of them fought, and if he played it safe, he had a fairly good chance of not washing out completely. That said, he knew where his fight was, and it wasn't with Irina.

"Kiba!" he shouted, grabbing his friend's attention. "Let's swap!"

Initially, he didn't expected Kiba to listen, but Kiba backed away from Xenovia and made a tactical retreat. Issei didn't think that either exorcist would give them much time to talk, so he'd have to make the most of it.

"You looked like you were struggling there," Issei said, as soon as he caught up.

Kiba frowned. "I was testing her. Now I know how to win."

"Really? You sure it's fine that I fight your opponent, then?"

He nodded, dismissing the white sword in his hand. "As long as I get to destroy the Excalibur, I don't care who I have to fight."

Issei smiled. "Be careful, alright? And don't forget what the president said."

"I won't." Kiba stared at him, unblinking, almost like he was making an internal decision. "Don't get distracted. She's tough, but if you keep her on her toes, you'll do fine."

Then he dashed towards Irina, brandishing the same katana he'd formed at the beginning of their fight. Lightning crackled against the steel blade.

"Promotion to Rook," Issei said, taking advantage of his status as a lowly pawn. By promoting, he could take on the attributes of any other chess piece other than the King.

Since Xenovia fought with strength rather than speed, it was only fitting that he took Koneko's advice and matched her, harnessing the Rook's increased strength and durability. Dress Break was out of the question, since she'd know that avoiding it was a must.

"I've been waiting for this," Xenovia said, pointing her Excalibur at him. "It isn't every day that I get to test myself against the Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei scowled. It was a lot easier to see Xenovia as an enemy instead of a human being, even if she only made threats. It was also a lot easier to focus his anger, now that he had a suitable target. This was the only chance he'd get to set her straight without suffering any consequences.

Xenovia moved with deceptive agility, but he caught her Holy Sword with his gauntlet, and it didn't hurt a bit. He slugged her mouth as hard as he could, and hit her a couple more times for good measure.

"I told you you'd regret it," he said.

Since he kept his grip firm and she did the same, Xenovia didn't fall, but blood leaked from a split lip, and she spat out more blood. Rather than respond, she shoved her knee into his stomach. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt him, but it was hard enough to loosen his hold on the Excalibur.

"You were saying?"

Xenovia tried to stab his sternum, but he parried it with his gauntlet and jumped twenty metres away, ignoring how his arm ached. She was really strong, and she wasn't willing to let him breathe, catching up to him in seconds.

With her Excalibur's long reach, it was hard to close in and land another punch. On top of that, he had to keep her from hitting him, which was easier said than done. She wasn't just stronger, she was more skilled, and it was only because of his boosts that she hadn't punished his meager combat ability.

The pressure was starting to mount, and he was just barely able to avoid a powerful strike that smashed the ground he leaped away from.

It did give him an opportunity, and when she arrived, he punched straight ahead and grazed her stomach, taking advantage of the wide gap she left just before hitting a full swing. Unfortunately, she was able to use her newfound momentum to catch herself and transition into a graceful backflip.

"Promotion to Knight!"

Now, he was speed, fast as the wind. With the pace of the Knight, he was able to catch Xenovia and kick her kidneys just after she landed, making her stumble. He meant to whip her off her feet, but it was better than nothing. He flashed in front of her and hit her nose with an uppercut, rather than her jaw, but it exposed her.

"Promotion to Rook!"

He flowed into position and released all the power he'd amassed through his gauntlet in one single attack. His aim was true, and he felt a shockwave burst from the punch... but he didn't connect. Instead, he had an axe buried in his gut.

"Impressive," she said, retracting her Holy Sword with impunity. He coughed violently, releasing phlegm mixed with blood, and fell to one knee. She hadn't even cut him, but he'd already reached his breaking point. Somehow, Xenovia had slipped into his guard and made him pay for his recklessness.

He dared to look at her and found her seething in fury, blood leaking from her nose. "You almost had me, but almost isn't good enough. If you had more training, you might have won, but you let your ego get the best of you."

Xenovia hefted her Excalibur on her shoulder and turned her back on him. "Better luck next time, Issei Hyoudou." And with that, she walked away.

It couldn't end like this, not with one move. Not while he still breathed. Almost wasn't enough, that much was true, but Xenovia hadn't dealt the finishing blow, and he could still fight. He still had a chance.

Fortunately, Kiba seemed to be doing okay. He continued to clash swords with Irina and didn't give her an inch. Every strike he made with his lightning blade was aimed at Irina's Holy Sword, and he could see cracks and spiderweb faults lining its edges. Kiba readied a horizontal slash, but Irina backflipped over his strike and kicked his chin at the apex of her jump.

That one move was enough to turn the tide of the battle, and when Irina shifted her katana into a dagger, Kiba was put on the defensive. He was fast enough to avoid getting hurt, but not strong enough to overwhelm Irina, who hadn't lost a step. To make matters worse, Xenovia was just about to arrive.

"Need some help, Irina?" Xenovia asked.

"Thanks, but I can handle this," Irina said. She swiped her dagger at Kiba's sword-wielding arm, quickly changing course to hit his ribs. Kiba was up to the challenge, blocking her with a dagger of his own. He thrust his foot into Irina's stomach and pushed her away, tossing his dagger and forcing her to dodge or deflect to keep her eye from getting gouged.

All that did was clip a few strands from her hair. However, it was enough to get her to back off.

Xenovia clearly planned to join the fight, but dozens of swords erupted all around her, separating her and Irina from Kiba. Xenovia destroyed most of the swords, while Irina transformed her dagger into a greatsword just as large as Xenovia's and followed suit. The cracks still remained. It wasn't much of a deterrent, but it did buy time.

Enough time to let Kiba join him. Cuts both big and small sliced up his shirt and his breathing was heavier than before, but he wasn't bleeding and he still held his lightning katana in his right hand.

"Can you still fight?" he asked.

Issei stood up, dusting himself off and wiping his mouth. "Yeah." He'd saved his most powerful move for last, and while he'd have to regain his boosts, it was better than the alternative. "Can you keep 'em busy? If I can get a good shot, I think I can knock them out."

Kiba closed his eyes, before nodding. "I'll help you, but you get one chance."

"That's all I need."

One moment, Kiba was with him, and the next, he was a stone's throw away from Xenovia and Irina. More swords emerged from underground, and he created more as soon they were destroyed, running away each time Irina closed the gap.

Devil wings sprouted from Issei's back. While he couldn't fly, he could definitely jump good, and hang in the air for a few seconds. He'd stockpiled about six boosts, but while he'd like the full twelve to hit them at maximum power, six would have to do.

"Promotion... to Queen!" he whispered, not willing to let Irina or Xenovia hear him and ruin the surprise.

The Queen represented the pinnacle of his potential, combining the abilities of the Knight, the Rook, and the magical power of the Bishop.

"Kiba! Get back!"

Kiba did so, but not before surrounding the exorcists in a ring of swords, crisscrossed by more swords.

"Irina!" Xenovia shouted. "Be careful!"

Irina nodded, transforming her greatsword into a whip that sheared through Kiba's swords with impetuous ease. Not that it mattered. He'd gone airborne and poured his remaining strength into a sphere of bright red energy.

For a moment, he saw his opponents, his so-called enemies. They were tiny from so high above, and it made him question if it was worth going this far. Then he saw Xenovia closing in on Kiba, and Irina come in from the other side, further away. His friend was running out of time.

Time to choose.

Issei aimed at Xenovia and punched the sphere, unleashing its power in the form of a beam that could shatter mountains at full strength. This beam was substantially weaker, but that didn't mean it was weak. Its real strength was the speed that it travelled at, crossing the battlefield in milliseconds.

Irina moved in the way of the beam, holding a shield aloft and preventing it from hitting Xenovia. Her shield began to splinter from the onslaught, but Xenovia joined her and hit the beam with her Excalibur. The impact made the ground below them crack, forming a crater that deepened with every ticking second.

Somehow, they held the line.

Still, their efforts weren't enough to stop the beam... they shouldn't have been enough, and they were definitely losing ground, but a pair of barriers – crimson and electric yellow – appeared right in front of them, holding steady as the energy beam ran out of power and dissipated. Their Excaliburs were damaged, and Irina's was on the verge of breaking, but they could still stand. And that meant they could still fight.

A thin blade erupted through Xenovia's chest, so close to her heart that he wasn't sure if she dodged or Kiba missed. The shuddering gasp of breath she took didn't clear things up for him.

Kiba pulled out the blade and took a step back, about to finish the job, but Xenovia didn't fall. She roared, spinning around and swinging her sword, destroying the crimson barrier that appeared, shattering Kiba's katana and slicing his chest from bottom to top.

Both of them collapsed.

Issei landed, about to harness the power of the Knight, but Irina had already moved around the electric yellow barrier shielding him, and she closed the distance between them with blinding speed, slicing his torso right where Xenovia had hit him. Excruciating pain exploded throughout his body.

His knees buckled and he fell face first, but before he hit the earth, he saw Irina's clenched teeth bared in a nightmarish scowl. It wasn't a good look, not for someone so bright.

Then he saw her purple eyes fill with sorrow and her scowl disappear.

"... Sorry," he said.

 _I'm sorry, too_ , he thought she said, but he couldn't tell.

It was all too much to bear.


	6. Chapter 6

Issei blinked, seeing the club room's ceiling instead of green grass. Night had fallen, and the only light came from the moon's hazy glow and a set of lit candles.

"You're awake," Rias said, staring at him from the opposite sofa.

He sat up, clutching his forehead. A migraine thumped against his brain like brass bars, bleeding together with the phantom pain flickering just above his bellybutton. His favourite red shirt had been cut, but there wasn't any scar or bruise beneath.

"Please, don't stress yourself," Asia said. Her hands lingered above Kiba's chest, nestled in shining green light. The lucky bastard had his head in Rias' lap, currently teetering on the edge of consciousness. Thank goodness he was still alive. "I healed your injuries, but you need to rest. If you were cut any deeper, you would've been seriously hurt."

Was that right? It all happened so quickly that he could barely register how badly he'd been wounded.

"Consider yourself fortunate," Rias said. She was busy running her fingers through Kiba's blond hair. "Neither of them landed fatal blows."

If that was the case, then he really was one lucky guy. Kiba was even luckier. Just then, he felt someone massage his shoulders. The way they did it was quick and rough, but it went a long way in soothing his aches and pains.

"You did pretty well out there, all things considered," Koneko said, from behind him. "With a bit more experience, you might have won."

A smile crossed his face. "Gee, thanks. You know, your advice really helped."

"That's what advice is for." She clapped his shoulder. "Keep it up. Maybe one day you'll be more than a perverted freak."

And there it was. There wasn't anything wrong with a healthy appreciation of the female body... as long as no one was harmed. It was stuff like that that made him want to double down, even if he knew it wasn't right.

"You really were incredible, Issei," Asia said, after Koneko moved near Kiba's prone form. She had just finished healing Kiba and began to take off his bandages. Blood-stained bandages. It left him uncomfortably bare, but considering the state of his shirt and the extent of his injuries, it couldn't be helped.

"Thanks, Asia." Hearing her say all that made him grin. "If anyone wants to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first."

Asia blushed yet again. "You've already done so much for me. I don't want you to get hurt for my sake."

"He won't have to," Rias said. "I'll admit, Issei, you did better than I expected, but you forgot that you were participating in a spar, not a fight to the death. You let your vendetta cloud your judgement and went too far."

Issei frowned. "I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna apologize for trying to keep Asia safe."

She sighed. "You don't have to, but if there's one thing you should take from this experience, it's that there's a time and place for excessive force, and this wasn't it. Every choice you make affects someone, no matter how small that choice might be. Never forget that."

There was truth to what Rias was saying, but the last time Asia was in real danger, he was the only one who tried to help her. It didn't matter if she wasn't one of them at the time, she was still his friend, and he knew what it was like to be scared and powerless.

The last thing he wanted was to stand around and do nothing while Asia or anyone else he knew suffered in solitude.

"Besides," Rias said, "protecting Asia isn't something you have to do on your own."

Kiba's eyes shot wide at that moment, and he immediately clutched his stomach. Thanks to Asia's Twilight Healing, no one would ever know he'd been sliced and diced by a Holy Sword, but it probably wouldn't do much for the nasty scar that covered his right bicep.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"You lost," Koneko said. Wordlessly, she handed him a spare school shirt. Kiba took it, uttering a quiet 'thanks' before putting it on. Now, Issei could actually look at the guy.

"That's a massive understatement," Rias said. "If you'd been cut any deeper, then we wouldn't be having this conversation. You're lucky to be alive."

Kiba scoffed, but before he could say anything, Issei beat him to the punch. "What about Xenovia?" Issei asked.

"She's alive, but just barely. We have Asia to thank for that."

Everyone's attention turned to Asia, and Issei wasn't surprised when she recoiled.

"Why did you heal her?" Kiba asked.

Asia took a deep breath. "She wasn't our enemy, and if she died, her superiors would come after you."

Kiba scowled. "If she tries to kill you after you showed her mercy, then that's on your head."

"I know, but I couldn't leave her." She faced Kiba and her green eyes blazed with conviction. "That's not who I am."

Considering what Xenovia threatened to do, it had to have been a hard choice to heal her, even for someone as selfless as Asia. The fact she had to choose at all was pretty messed up.

"I appreciate you trying to help out, but you shouldn't have to worry about me," Kiba said. "I can look after myself."

Asia frowned. "That doesn't mean you can't ask for help. That's what friends are for, right?"

"What happened after Xenovia was healed?" Issei asked, trying to change the subject. There was no need for Asia to get caught in Kiba's crosshairs.

"We found out who was responsible for stealing the Church's stock of Excaliburs," Rias said. "It was Kokabiel, of the Grigori."

"What's the Grigori?"

"They're a special group of fallen angels," Akeno said.

He nearly jumped out of his seat. There was no reason why Akeno wouldn't be here, yet subconsciously or otherwise, he hadn't bothered to look for her. A pair of hands settled on his shoulders, tipped with trimmed fingernails. When he looked up at her, she greeted him with a smile. A small one, but one he welcomed nonetheless.

"They're said to be those who watch over the Children of God," she continued, "and were once tasked to guide humanity in various ways. Kokabiel isn't just one of their leaders, he's also a veteran of the Great War. Before he fell, Kokabiel was known as the star of God, with all the power that lofty title implies."

"Well put," Rias said, her eyes flickering between him and Akeno. She pressed her fingers together. "If Kokabiel truly is involved, it can only mean he has something nefarious planned."

Meanwhile, Kiba had taken a proper seat on the couch. "Where did the exorcists go?" he asked.

"They're gone. Off searching for Kokabiel, I'd wager."

"Did you try to stop them?" Issei asked.

Rias shook her head. "They weren't willing to budge. It doesn't help that one of their allies was killed in action; a priest who'd been sent here on reconnaissance duty. Since Irina volunteered some valuable information and she was willing to abide by the terms I set, I let them go."

It wasn't the wrong call, but any trepidation he might have had was probably due to how the fight went. Asia was safe and sound, and he made sure to get his message across. Now all he could think about was how those two exorcists – Irina especially – planned to fight someone as dangerous as Kokabiel. It was almost reckless, what with Xenovia in critical condition.

Fallen angels were almost always bad news, but someone who led them had to be a hundred times worse.

"I know who killed that priest," Kiba said. "It was Freed Sellzen."

"That stray exorcist?" Rias asked.

"The very same."

Issei's eyes flitted between Kiba and Asia as unwanted reminders surged through his mind. If that piece of crap was involved, then things just got a whole lot messier.

"I happened to come across him when he died, and Freed was there, wielding an Excalibur of his own." An intense, focused glare darkened Kiba's face. "He won't be a problem anymore."

"And why is that?"

"I killed him."

At first, he couldn't believe what Kiba had just said, but the sense of finality in his tone said it all.

"Good riddance," Akeno said, the distaste in her voice crystal clear.

"Word," Koneko said.

Hard to disagree with either of them. Akeno was extra justified, too: Freed tried to hit on her once, and the way that he treated her like a piece of meat – and nothing else – made him nauseous from anger. He wasn't the type to dance over people's graves, but he definitely wasn't going to miss Freed.

At the same time, there was something awfully cold-blooded about this whole affair and it didn't sit well with him.

"I don't disagree," Rias said, "but if Freed was working for Kokabiel, then what you did might have repercussions."

"I'm aware of that," Kiba said.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to burden you," he said. Coming from him, the words rung hollow. "I can handle this on my own."

"You shouldn't have to. And if you were worried that this would burden me, don't be. I'll always be here to help you."

Kiba's frown softened, and in the ensuing silence, Issei let himself believe that Kiba might have considered Rias's offer, that nearly getting killed would have knocked some sense into the guy.

"You'd just get in the way."

But he couldn't fall victim to delusion.

Rias flinched. When Issei opened his mouth to interject, she held up a finger, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you really think that, or are you just trying to act tough?"

Kiba glared at Rias. "It's the truth. If you hadn't blocked Issei's attack, their swords would have been destroyed. Then I wouldn't have had to take those measures."

"Is that what you call it?" Rias said. She closed her eyes. "You're above senseless murder, and I refuse to let you make a mistake you'd regret."

"It wouldn't be a mistake," Kiba said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that the Excalibur is nothing more than a folk tale, and if I have to kill anyone who gets in my way, then so be it."

"And then what? Do you think that Kokabiel is going to just let you come in and destroy the Excaliburs he stole? If you face him, you will die."

Kiba's right hand clenched into a tight fist, but he didn't reply. The silence was stifling, chafing at Issei in a way he'd never truly felt. He considered doing something to keep the peace, but he didn't want to screw things up. So all he could do was watch, and wait for someone else to make a move.

After what felt like eternity, Kiba stood, and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rias asked, standing up and following him. They stopped right at the room's exit. "I won't let you leave me, Kiba. You're my knight, and you're a part of our family. Or did you forget all of that in your haste to get revenge?"

Kiba's hand hovered over the door handle. "No, I didn't. I just remembered who I was."

"In that case, I hope you realize what you're about to do, and what will happen if you abandon us."

"I know, Rias... and I'm sorry."

He opened the door and walked out, never looking back.

"He left," Asia said, dumbfounded as he was.

Rias was like a statue in front of that door. "Oh, Kiba," she whispered, and the pain in her voice made his heart ache for her.

"Is it fine to let him leave like that?" Koneko asked in an unusually soft voice, frowning deeply.

"I'll go talk to him," Issei said.

No response. He stood up, but before he could take even one step, Akeno grabbed his wrist. "Don't lose your temper."

Her violet eyes were piercing, a soul-crushing reminder of what he needed to fix. "I won't."

She let go and he moved with purpose. Once he reached Rias, he gave her the widest, brightest smile he could muster. "Just leave it to me, okay? I'll be back."

Rias' lip quivered. She gave the slightest of nods, which he took as permission. However, before he could depart, he heard her inhale deeply.

"Issei... don't try to bring Kiba back," she said.

He grimaced. "Huh? You sure about that?"

"I'm not. But it's his choice if he wants to come back. If he's forced to return, it'll only make him resentful and desperate."

Issei nodded. "You're the boss."

He left the club room. The night sky was clear, filled with stars. It took him almost no time at all to find Kiba, lingering around the clearing they had their fight in. He'd walked over to one of the craters and crouched, scooping up some of the dirt. It passed through his fingers, catching a breeze and floating away.

"We really got our asses handed to us, huh?" Issei said, a smile on his face.

Kiba stood up, dusted off his hands, and stared straight at him. "Did Rias send you?" His expression was just as disconcerting as it was when he showed him that Holy Sword picture. If he never did that, then... no, he couldn't blame himself. Kiba would have been set off as soon as he saw Irina and Xenovia's Holy Swords.

"No. I wanted to talk to you myself."

He breathed in the night air, letting it out in a slow exhale. "Go ahead."

"Why did you try to kill Xenovia?"

"I saw an opportunity and I took it. I'm surprised you care."

Issei shrugged, to pretend that he really didn't care that Kiba had gone this far this quickly. "I thought you were going after the Excaliburs. I didn't think you had to kill people to destroy a few swords."

Kiba frowned. "I was aiming for the Excalibur. I know they can be destroyed, but I'm not going to pretend that people aren't going to get hurt in the process."

"But killing people? I get that Freed's a scumbag, and Xenovia's an enemy, but what about if you tried to kill someone innocent? What then?"

Kiba sighed, and for a moment, the facade crumbled. "I don't have the time to think about those things. If someone has an Excalibur and they refuse to give it up, then they're my enemy."

"Do you even hear yourself? This isn't like you."

A scowl lit up Kiba's face, turning the coldness of his glare into searing heat. "You don't know a single thing about me."

Issei winced, not just from the sudden flash of anger, but from the truth in Kiba's words. Yet rather than retreat, he faced Kiba head-on. "Yeah, I don't know you, not as much as I should, but I'm pretty sure you weren't so willing to kill a few days ago. And the president's right: you're above senseless murder."

Kiba shook his head, but to Issei's surprise, he didn't bother to respond. An awkward silence ensued, though the awkwardness was mostly on Issei's end. He was missing the point; he wasn't trying to bring Kiba back, he was trying to understand why Kiba would leave in the first place.

"Let me ask you something," Kiba said.

Issei blinked. Was he trying to change the subject? "Okay... go ahead."

"Do you know a man named Sasuke?"

His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah. He's my client."

"I see."

Something in him clicked, but he wasn't sure how this was connected. Not yet, anyway. "How did you two meet?"

"He helped me fight Freed." A wry smile pulled at the side of his lip. "I wouldn't have been able to kill him otherwise."

He snorted. So Sasuke could fight, too? It explained why he was so intimidating, but being intimidating didn't mean he could fight.

"That's all he did, right?"

"He gave me some advice. He told me to rely on my friends."

Issei clenched his hands into fists. _Then why are you running away?_

No, he couldn't piss Kiba off, not at this juncture. He willed himself to stay calm. It was easier to douse his anger now and let it go, because time, distance and assurance made it easier to cool lingering embers.

"Help me understand, Kiba," Issei said. "I get that you want revenge, but you don't have to hurt the president to do it."

"Believe me, that wasn't my intention." He closed his mouth, frowning. "I couldn't think of any other way to stop her."

That was hard to believe, coming from a smart guy like Kiba. "You didn't think about asking her for help?"

"I can't. It isn't that she'd hold me back, but she has restrictions and responsibilities she has to obey that would keep her from doing her best."

"So what? She'd still try to help you."

"That's the problem." Kiba looked at him, and for the first time, Issei saw the profound sadness in his blue eyes. "Rias cares about me like I'm her own flesh and blood, and I care about her too deeply to let her get punished or hurt for my sake."

 _Do you even hear yourself?_ He wanted to say it, call him out for being selfish and inconsiderate... but he couldn't. It wasn't because Kiba was right, it was because he used the same excuse, but on a smaller scale.

"So you won't risk burdening her, if it means that she doesn't have to worry, right? It's the least you can do because she saved your life and brought you up from nothing."

Kiba nodded. "You get it."

The two of them just stood there, letting the moment sink in, and Issei let his worries settle beneath the surface of his conscious mind.

"Why did you tell Sasuke about me?" Kiba said.

Issei rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I was worried and needed to talk about it. I never expected him to track you down."

Kiba stared at him again, but it was pensive, not eerie or intimidating or heartrending. "In a way, I'm glad that you did tell him."

He couldn't really say the same.

"Just... don't go in there half-cocked, alright?" Issei asked.

Kiba just gave him another wry smile. "I won't." A summoning circle appeared on top of the crater. "I can't expect to cheat death a third time, after all." He stepped into the circle and was consumed by crimson light, leaving Issei alone.

So, Sasuke was involved. The question was, why? It should have been obvious that Freed couldn't have obtained an Excalibur without help, even for someone who barely knew anything about the supernatural. He had a strange fixation on revenge, but that didn't mean much. Even if he could fight, that didn't guarantee he could survive.

Why he would risk so much for a mere stranger, he didn't know. Either way, the only way he'd find out was if he went to Sasuke and asked him.

* * *

Issei approached the pier and witnessed the rays of the moon glitter against the tranquil ocean. It was a good night to fish, to cast his line against the waves and forget his failures and fears. Last night, he came here with his other client, the rich foreigner whose name he still didn't know, and got a chance to fish.

As a bonus, he got some advice about being patient. Even if things seemed hard, they would eventually work themselves out. He wasn't sure if it even meant anything real, but it did pay off.

Sasuke had sent him a message the morning after – _Meet me at the pier at 8:00 P.M._ – with a picture of the pier attached. It had taken him a few days, but Issei finally got his meeting.

Now Sasuke stood on the pier's edge, gazing into the endless night. Instead of his regular beige cloak, a black coat covered his arms, matching his pants. The way he was dressed, it was almost like he was a shadow who gained form and sprung to life.

"You came," Sasuke said. He'd turned to face Issei, and his face had regained some of its colour. Last time they'd met, he looked as pale as a sheet.

"Where did you go?" Issei asked. No point in beating around the bush. Sasuke had disappeared without notice. He wasn't at his hotel and he didn't answer his calls. It was frustrating, maddening, but he had no choice but to wait, and it had plagued his weekend.

"I needed to get back into shape," he said. "And to do that, I needed space." He didn't elaborate on why he wanted to train, but he was going to find out why anyway, so it was a moot point.

"So that's why you couldn't answer my calls."

He inclined his head. "It must have inconvenienced you."

Issei shrugged. "Don't worry, I get it. I've been doing some training myself."

That fight had exposed him and pointed out several areas he needed to work on. If he was going to get into another life-threatening battle, he couldn't afford to let his weakness bring anyone else down with him.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" he asked.

Issei made eye contact with Sasuke. "You met Kiba, didn't you?"

Sasuke nodded. "I did."

To no one's surprise, Kiba hadn't come to school. He'd made his choice; for now, there was no use in dwelling on it.

He took one step towards Sasuke. "Why?"

"Is it any of your business?"

Sasuke's single eye drilled into him, but Issei steeled himself. He came to get his answers, and he wasn't going to let fear get in his way.

"Of course it is! Kiba's my friend!"

"What does Kiba being your friend have to do with meddling in his affairs?"

Issei frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? He's my friend, and I help my friends whenever they need it."

Sasuke didn't respond. It was the opening he needed to strike.

"Kiba told me you helped him fight an exorcist," Issei said. "Why would you go out of your way to help a stranger?"

"I have my reasons," he said.

"Is revenge one of them? Did you get screwed over by the Church too?"

It was the only thing that seemed to make sense. Sasuke had enough money to rent out a hotel room on his own even though he was an orphan. He knew how to fight with a sword, but barely knew anything about the supernatural world, and as far as he could tell, he was human. Maybe he'd been a victim of a cruel experiment and somehow managed to escape.

Maybe that was why his left eye was kept hidden by his hair, or why he only used his right hand for everything.

"I've never had any interactions with the Church," Sasuke said.

That essentially destroyed his theory, but he still had a feeling he was on the right track, even if he had taken a wrong path.

"Then why were you so interested in the Excalibur?"

"I destroyed one."

Issei blinked, but rather than try to explain himself, Sasuke pulled out a scroll and unfurled it on the wood of the pier. He slammed it and a set of black symbols that looked a lot like kanji appeared on the paper, before a puff of smoke emerged. When it cleared, Issei saw metal fragments of what must have been a sword on top of the scroll.

"Was the exorcist you fought named Freed?"

"Yes."

Issei whistled. Sasuke had somehow managed to destroy an Excalibur, when his own Dragon Shot only made them crack from the pressure. It did line up with Kiba's story, though.

"If anyone finds about this, you're screwed," Issei said.

Sasuke put the Excalibur's remains back in his scroll and closed it with his strange technique. "Besides the Church, who else is interested?" he asked, after standing up.

"Some badass fallen angel named Kokabiel. He leads a whole faction of fallen angels. And there are exorcists in this city looking for the other Excalibur fragments."

Sasuke nodded, pocketing his scroll. "I see."

"That's all you have to say?" Issei asked.

"Do you know anything else about Kokabiel?"

There wasn't a hint of fear in Sasuke's eye. He had a good poker face, but maybe he really didn't care that he could end up becoming the target of two factions who could wipe him off the face of the earth.

"Got nothing," he said, because there wasn't a thing he could say.

"What about the exorcists? How'd you find out about them?"

Issei smirked. "I fought them."

He felt Sasuke's stare intensify, and saw his black eye turn to coal. "What happened?"

Issei decided to recount the harrowing fight he and Kiba had with Irina and Xenovia, including how it ended. He considered saying that they visited his home and leaving it there, but Sasuke looked like he was about to wring the answers from him by force. That was also why he chose to explain Kiba's involvement, to make Sasuke understand.

"Do you see why I'm worried?" Issei said. "Kiba knows the Excaliburs can be destroyed, and every time he fights, he's willing to kill. He doesn't care if he gets hurt, all he wants is his revenge!"

Sasuke took in a deep breath. "Kiba left you, didn't he?"

That wasn't the response he was expecting. "How'd you guess?"

"You remember that talk we had about stray devils?" Sasuke asked. Issei nodded, and his eyes widened as he figured out what Sasuke was getting at.

"He won't do it," Issei said, frowning. "He's not that crazy."

Sasuke began to approach him. Both of his hands were covered by his coat.

"Did Kiba ask for your help, or did he go out on his own?"

"He didn't want anyone's help."

He continued to close the gap between them, looming larger with every step.

"And he was angry that he lost because he was so close to killing one of his enemies, even though he almost died in the process."

Issei grimaced. "Yeah..."

They were face to face. He was taller than him, he knew that, but he'd never looked so imposing as he did in that moment. Sasuke looked down on him with both of his eyes.

"Let me take care of Kiba."

He flinched, taking in the left eye that Sasuke had chosen to reveal. It was gray, with two perfect circles etched within them. There was sort of an ethereal, otherworldly presence to it.

"What do you mean, take care of him?"

"Exactly what I said."

He was being vague again, just like he had the first time he met. It was how he was in general, and he let it go because he didn't want to lose his first true contract, and he wasn't that bad otherwise. However, this wasn't about his progression as a devil, this was about Kiba, and he had to know the truth.

Sasuke had been fixated on the idea of revenge, so much so that he chased after Kiba and helped him overwhelm Freed. If that wasn't enough, he'd destroyed an Excalibur and wasn't remotely fazed by the prospect of attracting attention instead of flying under the radar like a sane person.

And if he wasn't lying, he had nothing to do with the Church or anyone affiliated with it.

"Why do you care about Kiba at all?"

"Because he'll destroy himself in order to get his revenge, and I won't let that happen to someone else."

It was a shock to his ears that Sasuke had expressed his own fear so succinctly, so honestly. Still, Sasuke didn't know Kiba like Rias did, and Rias was the one who told him to leave Kiba alone.

"He won't listen to me or my master or the rest of us," Issei said. "What makes you think he'll listen to you?"

With how close they were, he couldn't avoid staring at Sasuke's face, but he couldn't find any fault, any opening.

"I know how to get through to him," Sasuke answered. He'd said this with such conviction that it nearly convinced Issei that he could actually do it where Kiba's friends – his family – couldn't.

"Do you need some help?" Issei asked.

Sasuke frowned, which wasn't a good sign. "You'll just get in the way."

Issei recoiled like he'd been slapped. "What did you say?"

"If you come with me, you'll only remind Kiba of what he stands to lose, and he'll close himself off. You being there will only make things harder for everyone."

Issei scowled, because he knew that Sasuke was saying made sense, and he hated it.

"So while you go and save Kiba, you want me to sit around and do nothing?"

"That's exactly what you're going to do."

Issei pushed Sasuke, but he didn't budge and his palms tingled from the contact. It was like slamming against a brick wall. He grabbed Sasuke's coat collar instead.

"You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sasuke glared at him, but he was hyped up on anger and loads of other negative emotion. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some pretty boy asshole.

"Kiba's my friend, damn it, and you can't stop me from trying to help him!"

"Why is helping Kiba so important to you? Is it just because he's your friend, or is there a deeper reason? Did you promise someone you'd do it?"

Issei's eyes quivered and he shivered, for a moment. He tightened his grip on Sasuke's collar. "No, I didn't promise anyone anything. Can't I do something because it's the right thing to do?"

Sasuke smirked, and it was infuriating that he wasn't scared or even concerned. "You can, but that's not what you're doing."

He wanted to help Kiba, he really did, but he'd been a shitty friend and teammate just because he was jealous of Kiba's looks and popularity. If he knew about the pain he was holding in his heart, he'd try to be better... but chances were that he'd be in the exact same position he was in right now.

The problem was that Sasuke was alluding to this guilt. How was he able to see right through him?

Issei let go of Sasuke's coat. He let his head drop from embarrassment. "I hate this."

Sasuke put his hand on Issei's shoulder. His gaze was surprisingly gentle, filled with understanding. "You've done your best, Issei. Kiba should be glad he has a friend like you. But it'll take him time to realize what he's lost. Let me help him."

He sighed. "I can give Kiba his space, but... I don't want him to die."

"He won't," Sasuke said. "I promise." He patted his shoulder once, then walked past him into the night and returned to the shadows.

Sasuke had been a man of mystery, but where he'd thought he had an idea of what made him tick, now he knew that as much as he thought he knew Sasuke, he didn't know a thing at all.

The only thing he was sure about was that Sasuke would help Kiba with every fibre of his being. If only he could put everything on the line to help out his friend. He did it before, using the Balance Breaker to save Rias from a doomed marriage. When it came down to it, sacrifice was something he could embrace with ease.

"It won't surprise me if your passion ends up killing you one day."

Issei held up his left hand. It was glowing bright green. "Ddraig?"

Ddraig was the dragon sealed within the Boosted Gear, the main source of his incredible powers. Ddraig was why Issei was called the Red Dragon Emperor. He left him alone most of the time, only speaking to him when he had something important to say. Recently, he'd warned him about the oncoming arrival of his counterpart, the White Dragon Emperor.

For him to speak now, after his confrontation with Sasuke...

"Is Sasuke the guy you warned me about?" Issei asked.

"No. You would know if he arrived," Ddraig told him. They had a mental link, but he could also speak through his gauntlet, which he was currently doing. "I assumed this Sasuke was only a man with an unusual source of power, but for him to have destroyed an Excalibur..."

Issei frowned. "What are you saying?"

"Be careful. Sasuke is a man with no attachment to this world. And a man with nothing to bind him is a man that has nothing to fear."


End file.
